After Work
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Updated Chapter 29...Alex and Derek's family is now complete
1. Default Chapter

****

March 2nd, 2003

Alex walked slowly to her car. This snow was getting ridiculous. She was never a fan of snowfall, but this years snowstorms were horrible. She got ito her car and started it, but it wouldn't start. It made a horrible noise. Alex growled.

"God damn it." Alex hit the steering wheel and got out of the car. This was exactly what she needed during the snow. She got out and opened the hood. Smoke bellowed out from it. "Oh shit."

"Need help?" DK walked up behind her. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"No. I have everything under control." She said. DK chuckled.

"Well, It sure doesn't look like it, Taylor." He said leaning into her car, "I know some stuff about cars you know."

"So do I, DK." Alex said with a frown, "You think because I'm a woman I don't know anything?" DK shook his head.

"No. You're not like every other woman I've been with. You're an independent woman." He said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm independent only when I need to be." She said.

"And that's a lot isn't it?" DK asked her. Alex looked up at DK.

"Who cares??" She asked. DK held up his hands.

"Come on. I'll take you home. You look like a Popsicle." DK said, " You can come back to the car tomorrow." Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." Alex mumbled.

* * *

"Ignore the mess." Alex said turning the living room lights on, "I've been working too many hours to clean." DK smiled.

"It looks fine." He said, "at least you live in a house. I only live in a tiny one bedroom apartment." DK looked around.

"It was my parents house. When my father died, my mom moved out and gave it to me." Alex said, "I couldn't bare to sell it. This house has good memories for me. Anyway, you want coffee?" DK nodded.

"Please. I'm a Popsicle." He winked. Alex chuckled and went into the kitchen. So DK was in her house wanting coffee. It was very strange. "Is this a picture of you with your dad?"

"On the fire engine? Yeah. That was taken when I was five. Daddy and Daughter day I believe." She said pulling a couple of mugs down.

"You look cute with blond pigtails." DK chuckled, "You look a lot like your old dad, Taylor." Alex smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said. "Sugar? Milk?"

"Ah…Both please. Thank you." DK said. Alex walked out with the coffee. She sat next to DK on the couch, "Thanks."

"You're a lot more polite here then you are at the station." Alex said. DK couldn't help but to laugh.

"I have men there I need to impress you know." He said.

"You feel like you don't need to impress me?" Alex asked him, "I'm hurt." DK looked at her.

"I don't need to impress you. I want to be myself when I'm around you." DK told her. Alex couldn't help but to blush.

"Well, thanks." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We've been saying thanks a lot tonight." DK said.

"I know." She shifted on the couch. He watched her.

"Why did you invite me over to your place?" DK asked her.

"Why did I? Um…because you were kind enough to drive me home so I didn't freeze." Alex said. DK nodded.

"You sure?" He asked. Alex turned to him.

"You think I invited you over here to have sex?" She asked.

"Maybe." DK laughed.

"Well, I didn't." Alex smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to assume that's what you meant by it." DK said. Alex bit her lip.

"Just because I didn't intend for that to happen it doesn't mean I wouldn't be opposed to it if it happened." Alex smiled. DK looked at her and smiled.

"Well, that's good to know." He said sipping his coffee.

"Yup." Alex smiled. Okay, it was out in the open. DK put his mug down. Alex glanced at him. He winked in and leaned in for a kiss. Alex sighed with happiness feeling his lips upon hers. 

Okay, she had thought about kissing him many times before but she never thought it would happen. He gently sucked on her bottom lip causing Alex to shiver. DK smiled softly slipping his hand behind her head and pulled her into an even deeper kiss.

He slid his tongue into her mouth. Heat coursed through Alex's body. This was exactly what she needed. She hadn't been kissed like this in a very long time. She shivered and pulled away.

"Wow." She whispered, licking her lips. DK opened his eyes and smiled at her. Her lips were kiss swollen and oh so gorgeous

"I'm wow worthy?" He asked her with a smile. Alex nodded.

"Very wow worthy." She said looking at him, "I didn't show you the rest of the house." DK chuckled and got up.

"Come show me then." He said, taking her hand. Alex's heart pounded in her chest. She was leading DK up the stairs to her bedroom. 

"Well, here is the guest room. There's two actually." She said.

"For two guests. How nice." DK winked.

"And…And this is my room." Alex led him in. DK looked around.

"This is nice too." He said. Alex smiled.

"Thanks…" She said, "It's been my room since I was born."

"If these walls could talk." DK smiled turning his attention back to Alex, who was chuckling softly.

"They would be telling you some stories that would curl your hair." She winked playfully.

"How about we create some more stories for them to tell?" DK asked running his hand down Alex's chest, unbuttoning the buttons with ease. Alex nodded slowly.

"All right." She whispered. God, why did DK turn her on so badly? Before she knew it, thanks to DK's expert hands she was standing there naked before him.

"You're gorgeous, Taylor." He said removing his own shirt. Alex stared at him.

"So are you." She whispered falling back against the bed with DK. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. 

Alex moaned his name and DK groaned her name as they road into pure ecstasy with each other. Their bodies molded together. Sweat beaded off of them as they shivered with their orgasms. God, neither of them regretted their encounter. They were so thankful the other person was willing.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	2. During work

****

March 16th, 2003

Work was so weird. Every time she saw DK it was weird. It wasn't a bad weird though. They would steal flirty glances at each other. Those glances soon turned into make out sessions in the bathroom when no one was looking. Those make out sessions turned into sex at his place or her place.

God, the sex was good. It was the best sex Alex had had in a very long time. DK was so considerate of her feelings and needs, but of course he didn't want a relationship. She didn't want one either so they were keeping this very casual. Alex cuddled into DK's sweaty body with a huge grin upon her face. Yes, the sex was good. No, the sex was fantastic.

"We have work soon." DK said softly. Alex nodded.

"Don't ruin the mood." Alex chuckled softly, "Don't want to think about work." DK sat up knocking Alex off of him.

"Me either, but we really need to go." He said. Alex bit her lip.

"Sure." She slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes. This was the moment she hated when they had sex. "Can I make you some coffee or something to eat before we leave?"

"No I'm fine." DK said walking into the bathroom. Alex growled slightly.

"No eggs or anything? Are you sure, DK?" She asked.

"Taylor, I'm fine really." He said from the bathroom, turning the shower on. She hated it now when he called her Taylor. Why not Alex or did that make this "Relationship" more real?

"Okay, Kelly." Alex mumbled and pulled her clothes on.

* * *

"You seem off." Kim said as she drove the bus down the street.

"Off? Well you seem off to me too." Alex retorted.

"I do?" Kim nodded, "Weird."

"No. You don't seem off." Alex said, "How do I seem off?"

"I don't know. You've been seeming so happy lately, but this morning your snappish and...I don't know." Kim said.

"I'm not snappish." Alex said.

"Yes, you are." Kim said, "What happened?" Alex sighed softly.

"Well I, Um...I've sort of been seeing this guy. Not really seeing as in dating, but more like fuck buddies." Alex said.

"Ooooh. That never works. You can have sex for a few months but feelings start developing, negative and positive." Kim said.

"There are no feelings except frustration." Alex said.

"How do you mean?" Kim asked.

"This guy, he's sweet, kind, and fucking hot." Alex said. "But the morning after thing is starting to irk me. He won't just lay there and cuddle or even talk. It's all we need to get to work."

"Yeah. That hurts." Kim said, "How long has it been going on?"

"Two weeks, I guess." Alex said. Kim nodded very slowly.

"You still have time." She said, "I personally wouldn't get into a fuck buddy relationship again. There's too much at stake."

"I don't want our friendship to screw up." Alex said.

"You two are friends?" Kim looked at her. Alex nodded.

"Yeah we are." Alex said, "and don't think its Ty."

"I wasn't thinking that." Kim said, "do I know him?"

"It's none of your business if you know him or not." Alex said softly. "Don't tell anyone at the station that I have the fuck buddy." Kim chuckled softly.

"I wont, Alex. Cross my heart." Kim said. Alex smiled.

"Thank you." Alex said looking back out the window of the bus. Relationships like these never worked out, Alex knew that, but she still didn't want to give up on it. DK was great.

"Are you sure you don't have any feelings for him?" She asked Alex. She nodded slowly.

"I'm pretty sure. We're just having fun." Alex said.

"Just be careful, Alex." Kim said, "All right?"

"Why? Is it so wrong if I started to develop some?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kim warned. "I don't want to be the bad guy here but I am looking out for you. Don't let him break your heart." Alex couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I wont. I promise." She said. She wouldn't let feelings develop. She couldn't. DK didn't want that and she didn't want that.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	3. Shock

****

March 30th, 2003

So, She and DK were just having a good time. There was nothing serious here. None of them wanted anything serious…Right? Kim may have been right about feelings developing, but Alex pushed them away. She absolutely had to. They didn't tell anyone about their Sex Days. It was all kept a secret.

Alex and Jimmy stood at the sink washing today's dishes. She was in deep though and not paying attention to what Jimmy was saying to her. He nudged her.

"Where are you, Taylor?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Alex glanced behind her. DK wasn't there.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Yes you can." He said, "I won't tell anyone." Alex looked at him. She needed to talk to someone.

"I um…shit. I think I'm pregnant." Alex said. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"What? How?" He asked.

"By having sex." Alex said. "I don't know what to do."

"Wow…That's…wow…Some news." Jimmy said softly looking at her, "Does the father know?" Alex shook her head.

"No. I can't tell him." Alex said, glancing around her. Jimmy watched her nervousness increase. He narrowed his eyes,

"Does he work here at the station?" He asked her. Alex looked at him and nodded slowly. Jimmy was very protective over Alex and this threw him for a loop. "It's not Nieto is it?"

"God no!" Alex cried.

"We never did anything." Jimmy said.

"No we haven't." Alex said "I haven't even tested yet, Jimmy. I think I am, but I'm not sure."

"Alex, listen," Jimmy said, "You just have to tell him you're pregnant. He deserves to know even before you test."

"You're pregnant?" Alex turned to see DK standing there.

"I…I thought you were cleaning the engine." She said.

"Are you pregnant, Alex?" DK asked firmly. Alex bit her lip.

"I don't know." She said, "I need to test."

"Well, test." DK cried. He was having a bad day and this didn't help any. Jimmy narrowed his eyes.

"It's DK?" He asked. Alex looked at him.

"Jimmy, an you leave us alone please?" She asked. Jimmy sighed.

"I'll be upstairs." He gave DK a look and went upstairs. DK turned back to Alex.

"How sure are you?" He asked her softly.

"Extremely sure." She said. DK nodded.

"Well, we'll buy a test and do it at your place." He said.

"All right."

* * *

The climb to the bathroom felt like it took forever. DK followed her. He watched nervously as she opened the pregnancy test box. She looked at him.

"Can I pee in peace?" She asked. DK blushed deeply.

"Sorry, Alex." He mumbled and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Alex took a deep breath as she started the test. This is it, she thought, my life could be changed forever. She flushed the toilet and put the test on the ink, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Alex sat on the edge of the tub; "We have to wait three minutes."

"All right." He said next to her. DK cleared his throat, "Whatever the test says, I'll be here. I'll step up to the plate and take the responsibility."

"I know, DK, I didn't think you'd run." She said to him.

"I still don't want a serious relationship though." He said. Alex nodded.

"I understand and that's what I want too." Alex said, "I'm not ready to settle down."

"Good." DK said. He felt like a jerk, but he couldn't lie to her, "It's time."

"Really?" Alex asked. DK nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Alex took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay. It's time." She went to the sink and looked down at the test. There were two large pink lines. Her lips started to quiver. Tears started to run down her face, "Oh g-god."

"What does it say?" DK stood up.

"I'm pr-pregnant." She sobbed. DK walked up to her and pulled her ito a hug. "G-God, I'm pregnant."

"This is my fault." He whispered. He got Alex pregnant. He was an ass who got a girl pregnant. Alex shook her head.

"It's both of our faults." She said pulling away from him, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." DK ran his hand through his hair. He watched the tears continue to flow from Alex's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I d-don't know" Alex said looking at him, "I think I'm going to pass out." DK grabbed her waist.

"Come on, Alex. Let's get you to bed." He said gently.

"That's what got us in this mess in the first place." Alex whispered. DK sighed as he helped her to the bedroom. He could feel her body trembling. 

"Alex, I will always be here for you and…the baby if you need it." DK said softly as she crawled into bed. "I'm not going to leave."

"But our relationship….our fuck buddy relationship…It's over isn't it, DK?" Alex asked him. DK sighed deeply.

"I honestly don't know, Alex. Not right now." He said, "Let's just focus on one thing at a time." Alex nodded slowly.

"DK, I think I need a nap…" She whispered almost in audible. DK smiled slightly and pulled the blanket around her.

"Sleep then. We'll talk about this later." He said. DK watched Alex settle down. He moved out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Alex was pregnant. What the hell was he going to do?

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	4. Talking

****

April 14th, 2003

He had gotten Alex pregnant. He felt like an asshole for not being more supportive. In the past two weeks he had only been over her house once. It was tense between them, but what else was he supposed to do? The idea of becoming a father freaked him out.

He needed a reality check. He knew that. He didn't want to be like his father and he promised Alex he wouldn't be, but still...still he was freaked out and he needed to talk to someone.

DK walked up the steps to his mother's house. He would have to talk to her. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Soon, His youngest sister opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Kaitlin asked.

"What no, how are you doing?" He asked, "I'm here to see Ma."

"She's in the kitchen." She said. Derek smiled at his sister.

"Thanks, Squirt." he winked and went into the house. He looked into the kitchen and saw his mother standing at the kitchen sink, "Hey, Ma." Joanne spun around.

"Derek!" She cried drying off her hands, "What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around him.

"Katie asked me that too." Derek chuckled hugging his mother back; "I actually need to talk to you."

"A good talk or a bad talk?" Joanne asked grabbing a couple of mugs from the cupboards. DK rubbed his neck.

"I'm not sure. Depends how you look at it." He said. Joanne glanced at her youngest son.

"Sit and tell me." She said pouring some hot chocolate in the mugs. She placed them on the table and handed DK some Chocolate Chip cookies. DK smiled softly. He loved his mother.

"Well, um...There's this girl." DK said. Joanne sat down.

"A girl? Is she nice?" Joanne asked.

"Yes. She's very nice." DK said.

"And? What's the problem?" Joanne asked her son.

"I um...we've sort of had a certain type of relationship the past couple of months...." He mumbled. Joanne nodded.

"A sex relationship?" She asked. DK blushed.

"Yes." He said.

"Go on." Joanne crossed her hands as if she could read her son's mind. DK shivered with nervousness.

"Um...A couple of weeks ago, Alex...that's her name, We um...We found out she's pregnant." DK said. Joanne stared at him.

"So I'm going to be a grandmother again?" She asked. He nodded.

"I guess so..." he said.

"You guess so? Derek, I don't understand what the problem is." Joanne said.

"I don't want a relationship. I don't want to settle down with Alex. Not that Alex isn't amazing because she is, but I'm just not ready." DK said.

"Well, you need to get ready regardless of what you feel for her." Joanne said, "There's a baby in the picture now." 

"I know that, Ma, and I plan on being a damn good father." DK said.

"Then what's the problem?" Joanne asked. DK hung his head.

"I feel like a complete asshole and hypocrite." He said. "I always said I wouldn't be like dad, but I feel like I'm letting Alex down by not being in a serious relationship with her."

"You aren't like your father, Derek. You never will be." Joanne said, "Did Alex ask you to be in a serious relationship?"

"No. She said she didn't want to be in one." He said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, but you need to let her know you will be there for her. She needs to know you will be at every single doctor's appointment and if she needed mint ice cream at three am, that you would be there." Joanne said. "If something starts to develop between the two of you then fine, but if it doesn't then that's fine too. The two of you are having a baby and that's what needs to be focused on first." DK nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're right." he said. Joanne smirked.

"Of course." She said, "I am your mother. I know what I am saying. I've had five children. I am smart when it comes to kids." DK chuckled.

"That's why I came to you first." He said. Joanne reached over and took her son's hand.

"Just go talk to Alex." She said, "And tell her I am very excited to get another grandchild and that it better be a girl."

"You have too many grandsons." DK chuckled. Joanne smiled.

"Are you happy or upset that you're going to be a father?" She asked. DK sighed.

"Freaked out mostly." He said. "I don't know how good of a father I'm going to be." Joanne smiled tenderly at her son.

"You're going to be an amazing father, Son. You were so good to your three younger sisters." She said, "Having a baby changes you. You'll see."

* * *

Alex sat on the couch staring at the television. She had been in a deep hole of depression the past couple of days. Why shouldn't she be depressed? She was pregnant and alone. The doorbell rang and Alex groaned loudly.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." She called out. DK opened the door and stepped in.

"You're a liar." he smiled. She looked at him.

"No I'm not." She mumbled, "What are you doing here?" DK couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Everyone has been asking that today." he walked over and sat next to her. He reached over and took her hand. She looked at him nervously, "I need to tell you something."

"I'm not marrying you." Alex said. DK let out a loud laugh.

"Good." he smiled, "I got a new pager and I'm only giving you the number. You can page me any time of day and I will be here in a flash. I'm going to be an amazing father to this baby and I will be here for you. I will hold your hair when you're throwing up if you need it even." Alex couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I don't need you to do that. I just need you to be here for appointments and stuff." She said.

"I can do that." DK smiled.

"Good. We have our first one in two weeks." Alex said, "You need to be there."

"And I will." he leaned over and kissed her temple, "I promise."

April 28th, 2003

Week 10

Alex stomped up the stairs to DK's apartment and knocked on the door. She had waited at her house for twenty minutes for him, but he never showed. He clearly had forgotten about the appointment. DK opened the door up and smiled when he saw Alex.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You forgot the appointment didn't you?" Alex asked. DK frowned. Yes he had forgotten, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"No. I was just on my way to pick you up." DK said.

"Oh." Alex said, "I thought you had forgotten."

"I promised you I wouldn't." DK stepped out of the apartment. Alex smiled at him as he slid his arm around her waist, "So do we get to see the baby today?" Alex shrugged.

"I think so. I know they need to take some blood and stuff." She said, "And I get my official due date." DK nodded.

"That's always good." He said. "Winter baby?"

"I'm assuming so." Alex said getting into her car.

* * *

Alex sat on the table looking at the band aide on her arm. She hated getting blood drawn. Dr. White was talking to DK about things a father should do to help. She could tell DK was extremely bored. Alex cleared her throat.

"My due date...When is it?" She asked. Dr. White smiled.

"November 24th." He told her.

"That's a nice date." Alex smiled as she looked at DK.

"Nice Turkey baby." DK chuckled as he settled down next to the table.

"Would you like to see the baby now?" Dr. White asked. Alex took a deep breath. If she saw the baby everything would be more real. It would sink in that she was truly pregnant.

"Yes. I think I'm ready." She said.

"All right. We are able to do a 3D ultrasound so you can get a better image of what your child looks like." Dr. White said as he started it. Alex took a deep breath as the screen went brown showing her uterus. DK took her hand.

"Good." Alex whispered. Then she saw the baby. There was no mistaking it. There was a large head and it had its arms cross. Its legs were kicking. Alex's jaw dropped, "Oh my god."

"That's the baby. It has a strong heartbeat and all the normal body parts." Dr. White said. "Let's see if we can really see the face." Dr. White moved around, "There we go."

"Look at its nose." DK whispered. He was amazed.

"Yes. That's to nose and the eyes." Dr. White smiled as the baby started to suck its thumb. Alex grinned brightly. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She said.

"Yes..." DK whispered.

"Everything looks perfect." Dr. White said, "Do you have any questions?"

"The baby looks okay?" Alex asked.

"Perfect." he replied. Alex exhaled and looked at DK.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. DK nodded.

"I'm going to be a father." he whispered as everything finally hit him. He was going to be someone's father. He knew it before, but seeing that baby. Seeing it in front of him made everything so much more real. _He_ was someone's father.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	5. Next Step

****

May 12th, 2003

Week 12

Everyone in the station knew Alex was pregnant now. She was officially taken off as a firefighter, but she could still be a paramedic for awhile, as long as she wasn't put in terribly dangerous situations. Everyone was supportive over the pregnancy if not way too over protective over her. 

Alex looked at the slip of paper in her hand with the address on it and walked up the steps. She had no idea why she was meeting DK at his mother's house other than all his brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews were there for Sunday dinner. DK wanted her there. She rang the doorbell.

"I have it!" DK yelled and ran to the door. He smiled when he saw her, "Thank god you're here. They're driving me nuts."

"Sorry I'm late. My pants don't fit anymore." She weakly, "My bump is starting to pop out." DK put his hand on her stomach and felt a very small bump.

"Its beautiful. " he winked, "Come meet everyone." DK led her into a large living room that was filled with at least a dozen people, "Everyone, this is Alex and this bump is my baby."

"Hi!" Everyone cried out. Alex smiled weakly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." DK said. "That's my oldest brother Padric and his wife Heather and those three are their kids. Thomas, Jaime, and Anja."

"Hello." Alex smiled shyly.

"That's my other brother Kevin and his wife Kelsey." DK said, "Those three little ones are Kevin Jr., Karson, and Kristopher. They have this crappy K theme going."

"Hey." Kevin chuckled. "None of their middle names start with a K."

"Got no clan members then." DK chuckled, "That is my little sister Abby and her husband Sam. Those two are Jessica and David their kids."

"Hi." Alex said softly. God, there were so many here.

"And this is Kaitlin my youngest sister and her son, Riley." DK said.

"And I'm mother." Joanne smiled walking up to Alex. "Don't mind al the grandchildren. They will go out back and play soon. As you can see I only have two granddaughters."

"Maybe this one will be one." Alex smiled weakly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Soon, all the kids were outside and the men were out barbecuing. Alex was alone with all the wives.

"So, Alex." Abby smiled at her, "What do you see in my brother?"

"They're not in a relationship, Ab." Heather said and then looked at Alex, "What are you going to do when the baby comes? Is the baby living with you or him? Visitations?" Alex bit her lip.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." She asked.

"Oh!" Katie exclaimed, "Maybe they can be like Ross and Rachel. They can live each other, fall for each other, but don't admit that they love each other." Joanne laughed.

"Knock it off, Girls." She patted Alex's hand, "Don't mind them. They're just playing with you." Alex smiled. "You know how sisters can be." Alex nodded.

"Yeah. I have a gay brother." She chuckled. Joanne smiled at Alex. She was fitting in perfectly. DK walked into the living room.

"Everything is being dished out." He said.

"Great!" The girls cried. DK held Alex back.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"It's a little uncomfortable, but I guess I need got get used to it huh?" Alex asked.

"I want this baby to have the best family." DK said, "We can go to a family get together with your family if you want." Alex smiled weakly.

"Your family seems really close, DK." She said.

"We are." He said watching her, "Why do you look like that?" Alex shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel like the black sheep here. We're having a baby and we're not even together." She said.

"I explained that to all of them." He said. Alex nodded.

"I know that, but it's still weird for me." Alex admitted. "I always thought I would be married before I had children. Forgive me for being so weirded out." DK sighed softly.

"I'm sorry." He said. Alex smiled.

"Don't be." She said, "I like where we are. I like being friends with you and I like being close to you." She took his hand, "Come on. "Let's go eat." DK smiled walking her out to the porch. It was still so weird for the two of them. It probably wouldn't feel right until DK saw the baby in Alex's arms.

May 26th, 203

Week 14

He couldn't get Alex out of his head. He was thinking about her twenty-four-seven. Why? It's not like he was falling in love with her. Maybe it was because she was pregnant with his child. If she lived closer, he wouldn't have a problem with it. He rolled over in bed and dialed Alex's phone number.

"Hello?" Alex mumbled. DK smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I've been thinking about something." DK said.

"At three in the morning?" Alex yawned sitting up.

"Yeah." DK said, "I think my sisters had the right idea."

"About what?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Us living together." He said. Alex opened her eyes in shock. Living together? With DK? A boy?

"Come again…." She said.

"They said we could do the Ross and Rachel thing. We are having a baby together and you do have those extra rooms." DK said.

"I know, but won't I be cramping your style?" Alex asked, "You know when you bring girls home?" DK frowned.

"You think I sleep with other women?" DK asked.

"Well, I don't know…You said you don't want anything serious with me so I figured you were keeping your options open." She said. DK sighed running his hands over his face.

"My options are closed, Alex. I'm not looking for anyone else." He said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked. DK sighed.

"I don't know…I just…Just because I don't want something extremely serious it doesn't mean I want something flimsy with you." He said. Alex couldn't help but to laugh nervously.

"So…I mean…Do you….God." She smiled slightly.

"I want to be there for you and the baby, Alex." He said.

"And you will be." Alex said, "Do…D-Do you want to move in with me? Y-You can have your own r-room…." 

"I think it would be best if I lived with you." DK said, "Plus I could get booty whenever I wanted to." Alex laughed loudly.

"I knew there was some other reason for this." Alex smiled, "To be honest with you, I would feel more comfortable having you here with me."

"Then I'll move in." DK said. "I've never lived with a girl."

"Me either…I mean, a man…" Alex said. "You won't miss anything this way."

"That's the plan." DK said. "Well…Um…I will let you get back to sleep. I will see you in the morning okay?" Alex nodded.

"All right." Alex said, "See you."

* * *

Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she opened the door. DK stood there with a box in his hand.

"Hey." DK smiled.

"Hey." Alex said standing there nervously.

"Can I come in? This is heavy." DK said. Alex smiled.

"Oh sorry." She stepped aside and DK walked in. He looked at her.

"Are you okay with this, Alex?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah...Just a little nervous." She said. DK reached out and took her hand. He kissed it softly.

"Me too, but we can do this…for the baby." He said. She nodded.

"For the baby." Alex whispered. This would be hard for her. She knew she would start developing deeper feelings for DK. Kim warned her she would. Kim would utterly flip when she hears that DK moved in, but for right now, Alex didn't care.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	6. Finding out

June 9th, 2003 Week 16 So DK had moved in. It was a big adjustment for both of them. DK kept his distance. He slept in his room most of the time. He wanted to make sure Alex knew he wasn't falling for her even though he was slightly. Alex tiptoed out of her bedroom in the middle of the night. She has had one of her nightmares again. She hated having them. She opened DK's door and looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She slowly crawled into bed with him. DK grunted and opened one eye. It was Alex, not a burglar or murderer. He slid his arm around her waist and sprawled his hand out on her belly. "What's wrong?" He mumbled. "Nothing." She whispered, "I just had a nightmare." "'Bout what?" DK yawned. "My father." She turned around in bed and looked at him. "How did your father die?" DK cleared his throat. He rarely thought about him. "He was a fire fighter. I come from a long line of firefighters and police men." DK said softly. Alex frowned at him, "There was a house fire, three houses were on fire actually. My father was there and um...there was a child on the third floor. My father ran in and the house collapsed around him." Alex stared at DK. "I didn't know he was a firefighter." She said. DK nodded. "Yup. He worked at the 55 also." He said, "we told him not to go into the house. It wasn't safe, but my father...knowing a child was in there, he wouldn't just stand there." "He sounds like a very nice man." Alex said. DK shook his head. "He was an amazing Firefighter, I'll tell you that, but a shitty father." DK said. "My uncle was like our father. The same week my father died, he got shot in the head in a drug bust." "Oh DK..." Alex frowned. "Its okay." he smiled weakly, "Your dad died nobly too." "I know..." She said, feeling DK's hand caress her stomach. Her face brightened up, "The baby is moving." DK stopped. "It's moving?" He asked, "What does it feel like?" "Like goldfish." She chuckled, "It's might be too light for you to feel." She pressed his hand into her belly, "Right there." "I can't feel anything." He said. "Shhh. don't move, DK." Alex whispered pressing his hand more firmly into her stomach. DK held his breath so he wouldn't move. Then he felt a very faint flutter against his fingers. His eyes widened, "Did you feel that?" DK nodded slowly. "W-Was that the baby?" he asked. Alex grinned and nodded. "Yes it was." She said in a whispered, "That was our baby." "Wow." DK whispered. Alex smiled watching his eyes. "I've been feeling that feeling a lot this week." She said, "It's only going to get stronger and soon you will be able to see the baby kick my belly on the outside." DK smiled weakly. "I can't wait for this, Alex." He said. "For what?" She asked him. "To become a father." DK admitted, "We're going to have great children." Alex arched her eyebrow as she looked at him. "Children?" She asked. DK cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I.I ah m-meant Child. You know.this baby you're carrying. Just one." He said. Alex smirked at him and nodded. "Oh right. This one." She said kissing him softly on his nose. DK sighed, "Why don't we try to get some sleep. It's my last day tomorrow and I need to be well rested." DK smiled and nodded. "Good night, Alex." He said. "Good night, DK." She whispered and cuddled into him a little bit. Was the children comment a slip of the tongue? For some reason Alex didn't think it was. She smiled with happiness as she drifted off to sleep. Twenty-four more weeks left. June 23rd, 203 Week 18 Alex grunted as she sat down in the chair in the waiting room. She was getting so uncomfortable as the days went on in her pregnancy. The days were starting to get really hot and that made Alex even more uncomfortable. DK handed her a magazine. "Enjoy." He said. Alex smiled weakly. "Thanks." Alex said, "I just want this appointment over with." "Me too." He looked at her. "Are we having a boy or a girl?" "Oh I don't know." Alex chuckled flipping through the magazine. "Oh come on. Ma says she knew the sex of each kid." He said, "She said she just had a feeling. You don't have a guess?" "Seriously I have no idea." She smiled at him; "I don't care what we have either." DK nodded. "Me either." He returned her smile. "A little boy would be cool, but a little girl would be cool too s long as she looked like you." "No no." Alex laughed, "I pity and child who looked like me." "No. Listen to this. I have it all figured out." DK said, "It will have your eyes and nose. Maybe your ears too, but the baby will have my hair and smile. How do you like that?" Alex chuckled. "Sounds perfect." She said. "Alexandra Taylor." The nurse called out. Alex sighed. "That's me." Alex grunted and got up slowly, "I swear to god. I'm going to get stuck one of these days." DK snickered. "I won't let that happen to you, Alex." He said as he slipped his arm around her waist. Alex smiled at him. See? There was chemistry between them. There was no denying that now. "Good morning, Alexandra." Dr. White said as they walked into the office. "Good morning." She smiled. "How are you feeling?" DK asked. "Very uncomfortable." Alex said, "Is it normal to be this uncomfortable and itchy? God, I'm very itchy." Dr. White chuckled. "Yes. Use some cocoa butter on your itching. It'll help with he stretch marks too." He said, "Let's get you weighed." Alex grimaced. "All right." She mumbled. Alex stepped up onto the scale and watched as Dr. White weighed her. "One forty." He said, "Very good weight." Alex sighed. "I've gained seventeen pounds." She said. DK chuckled. "You always did need some meat on you." He told her. Alex gave him a look. DK held his hands up in defense. "I surrender." "It's a perfect gain weight, Alexandra." He said, "Have you been feeling the baby moving around a lot?" Alex nodded. "Yeah. It's getting pretty bad this week." She chuckled, "I'm starting to feel the difference between its hands and head." "That's really great." Dr. White said helping Alex up on to the table. "The baby will start hiccuping soon and it'll feel strange at first, but it's fun. So, it can hear a lot on the outside so play music." "I do." DK grinned, "A little AC/DC." Alex chuckled. "It's not my type of music." She said lying down. "Let's get this ultrasound going because I'm convinced I'm having twins." Dr. White laughed. "You're not, but let's look." He said putting the gel onto Alex's belly. "I get a lot of women around the same week you are thinking they are carrying twins. If you were, you would know it." "No twins please." DK smiled. "Well, let's see." Dr. White said as he started the scan. Alex stared at the screen. She loved looking at the baby. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. "How does the baby look?" DK asked as he took Alex's hand. She smiled at him. He looked so happy to see the baby. "Perfect." Dr. White said, "It looks very healthy and strong. Are you sure you want to know about the sex?" Alex nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Dr. White looked at them with a smile. "You're having a girl." He said. DK's eyes widened. "A girl?" He whispered. "Yup. Very beautiful baby girl." He said. Alex looked at DK with a huge smile upon her face. "The Kelly's get a girl." She said softly. DK looked at her with wide eyes. "W-We're having a girl, Alex." DK whispered. Alex nodded as she squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you so much." "It's my pleasure, DK. Really." She whispered. DK leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He couldn't believe he was having a little girl. His little princess. He couldn't wait to see her. *** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too. If the link dosent work for you then e-mail me. Thank you. looking forward to seeing you there 


	7. Closer

****

July 7th, 2003

Week 20

DK and Alex were having a little girl. They couldn't be happier. They were discussing names but nothing was set in stone yet. Today they both had time off from work so they were going to find a nursery theme that would suit their little girl well.

"I want something girlie but nothing too frilly." Alex said. DK nodded.

"Please." He said taking her hand as they walked down the street. Alex smiled at him. 

They had gotten a little bit closer since finding out they were having a little daughter. Out of the fourteen nights since the ultrasound, DK had spent ten nights in Alex's bed. But he reminded her, he didn't want anything serious and she reminded him that she didn't want anything serious. It would be okay.

"Here it is." She said looking at the baby-bedding store she had heard about from DK's sisters. DK opened the door for her. "Okay. Pink will be okay, but not too much pink." DK nodded walking in with her.

"Yellow is a nice colour." He mumbled. 

"Maybe there's something with yellow and pink." Alex chuckled walking down the first aisle. "Maybe a flower theme."

"Well, I like flowers." DK said softly. He did feel out of place here. "We can get some paint after we find the theme."

"You're doing the painting you do realize." She said going through some blankets. Alex sighed and went to the next shelf.

"I will. You don't have to worry about that part. I'll be glad to do it." He said looking around him. Maybe next tie we can have a boy, he thought as he looked at some baseball themes.

"How about this?" Alex held out a purple and green plaid blanket.

"Um…No." DK said, "It clashes…Erm…I don't like it."

"Okay." Alex chuckled. "So, I was thinking we should go with an old fashion first name and then a trendy middle name."

"Sounds good to me." DK said as he looked over the displays, "Traditional like Sarah or traditional like Hazel?" Alex giggled softly.

"Like Hazel. A nice classic old fashion name." Alex said pulling out a pink and white gingham blanket with patchwork flowers on the edge, "What do you think about this one?" DK nodded.

"I like it. It's girlie but not barfy." He smiled. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, I like it." She said, "Let's see if we can find the matching accessories." Alex picked up the bag of bedding and threw it into a cart.

"That's not our cart." DK said.

"And I don't really care. I'm pregnant. I get my way now." Alex snickered. DK smiled watching her push the cart down the aisle. Alex was so cute sometimes and made DK smile. "Look here are some lamps and shelves and border that will match."

"Great. Put them in the cart. Knock yourself out, Alex." He said as he went to the counter where there was a small display of bibs and onsies with sayings on them. He picked one up that said 'My fingers may be small but I still can wrap my daddy around it'. 

DK chuckled and picked it up along with three more he liked. He walked over to the cart and put them in, "I found a couple of bibs I want to get her."

"Okay, get whatever you want. It's your money." She winked.

"Yes it is." He said picking up a squeaking duck toy. "What do you think about the name Delilah?" Alex nodded as she put more stuff in the cart.

"It's a little cute." She said to him, "I prefer Lilah."

"Lilah?" DK thought about it for a moment watching her push the cart to the counter, "I like Lilah. Can we put it on the list?"

"Yes we can. Our list is slowly coming along." She smiled as the cashier started to ring up their order. "How much do you think we're spending right now?" DK looked at everything in the cart.

"Around two hundred and thirty five dollars." He said.

"I think it'll be exactly three hundred dollars." Alex chuckled, "We'll see." Alex glanced at DK. He had a nice smile upon his face. He smiled a lot lately. It as really refreshing to see.

"Two hundred and seventy-five even." The cashier said.

"Oh! Right in between." DK chuckled handing her his credit card.

"At least we're done…Besides buying the clothes and diapers, we don't have to spend any money until the baby comes." She said.

"And paint. We need to buy paint on our way home and considering what we bought today, a nice pastel yellow would do just fine." DK said. Alex smirked and nodded at him.

"It sounds perfect." She said. DK pushed the cart outside so they could load the car. He had spent a lot of money today, but DK didn't car. His daughter was worth all the money in the world.

July 21st, 2003

Week 22

DK sat in the big barcalounger watching the rain pouring down from the sky. The clouds were black and lighting struck nearby landmarks. He knew one of them would strike a house and they would be called out soon. Jimmy plopped down in front of him.

"How's Taylor?" He asked. DK looked at him.

"She's fine and ready to have the baby." DK said.

"Any names?" Jimmy asked.

"So far we have Lilah, Victoria, and Mabel picked out." DK said.

"Nice names." Jimmy yawned as the bells rang.

"All unit respond to three alarm fire on crescent and third." DK sighed and stood up with a stretch.

"So much for relaxing." DK ran down the steps and grabbed his uniform. After so many years getting the uniform only took him seconds. He jumped into the fire engine and buckled up.

"What if the baby came out a boy?" Jimmy asked. DK looked up.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes babies come out the opposite sex of what the ultrasound says." Jimmy chuckled. DK frowned.

"No. We're definitely having a girl." He said.

"If it's a boy, name him David." Dave chuckled. DK shook his head.

"That's a prissy name." He said.

"And Derek isn't?" Dave asked.

"Derek is a fine name." DK smiled as the engine stopped in front of the fire. DK groaned. It was pretty bad. He jumped out and immediately ran over to the captain.

"DK, Doherty, and Swift there are two people on the second floor. Go in and if it's too bad, get out." He said.

"Without the people?" Swift asked.

"Your safety is my main concern." He said. DK growled as he hefted his oxygen tanks on. He hated calls lie this. Jimmy nodded and they headed into the blaze. The smoke was horrible. He didn't think anyone could be alive in here. Jimmy waved the men on. They couldn't get separated. They knew what happened when they got separated.

"Check that room!" Swift yelled. DK felt the door to see if it was safe. He nodded and opened the door. There was no fire in there, but it was filled with smoke.

"Is anyone in here?" DK yelled. There were loud cracks of the building falling around them.

"DK, we need to get out!" Jimmy yelled.

"No!" DK trudged to the closet and opened it up. There was an unconscious child. He picked the limp girl up in time for the ceiling to fall in the room. Burning wood fell on him knocking him to the ground.

"DK!!" Jimmy yelled pushing swift away. DK grunted. His head was killing him. Jimmy ran over and pulled the debris off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Get the girl." He grunted as Swift helped him up. Blood was pouring from DK's head. He could barely walk. He put his arm around Swift's neck as they limped out of the burning building. Doc and Carlos ran over to him as DK collapsed. "Alex."

* * *

DK grunted as Dr. Christopher finished the stitches.

"You're really lucky, DK." The doctor said.

"No. I'm just a firefighter." He said as a bandage was put on the wound.

"There." Dr. Christopher said, "Stay here and rest."

"Yes, Sir." DK mumbled looking out the door. He saw Alex rush into the ER and to Nurse Proctor.

"Where's DK??" She asked. Proctor pointed to the room. Alex's eyes met DK's as she rushed to the room. DK had never seen that look in Alex's eyes before. It was sheer panic. She ran to him touching his cheek, "Are you okay? What happened? Doherty said you were caught in a fire?"

"I'm okay, Alex." He said taking her shaking hands, "I just got a few stitches." She was freaking out at the thought he may have been seriously hurt.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. DK nodded, kissing her hands.

"I'm perfect now that you're here." He said. Alex threw her arms around him, trying not to cry as she hugged him. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. It was at that very moment she realized how much DK really meant to her.

***

Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too. If the link doesn't work for you then e-mail me. Thank you. Looking forward to seeing you there 


	8. Names

****

August 4th, 2003

Week 24

Alex watched DK as he slept in the bed next to her. He was at peace when he was asleep. She smiled softly as she softly touched the pink scar on his head he got a couple of weeks ago. DK stirred.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

"Yes." She said looking into his dark eyes. He smiled slightly.

"You're wide awake aren't you?" He said. She nodded.

"The baby was kicking me." She said softly, "So I want you awake too." DK snickered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm horny." Alex smiled mischievously. DK laughed.

"You're always horny." He said to her. Alex shrugged.

"When I get to see you all the time, it excites me." She said. DK looked at the clock. He would have to go to work in two hours.

"Let's not have sex." He said, "Let's pick out a name." Alex frowned deeply.

"Is there a reason why you're not having sex with me?" She looked so sad; "It's because I'm too fat to have sex, huh?"

"No." DK snickered as he wrapped his arm around her, "It's because I want to give our daughter a name. Can we do that?"

"So I'm not fat then?" She asked. DK shook his head.

"You're pregnant and sexy." He said, "Get the first name list."

"Okay." Alex leaned over and grabbed the small slip of paper that she and DK had been writing first names they lied on for the past couple of weeks, "All right. Here I go. Ava, Caroline, Charlotte, Victoria, Lilah, Diana, Emma, Mabel, Eleanor, and Linden."

"All right." DK rubbed his chin as he sat up, "Can you narrow that down to four?" Alex nodded and looked down at her list.

"Yeah. Victoria, Lilah, Mabel and Caroline." Alex smiled.

"I think, Caroline Kelly doesn't sound too good." DK said.

"All right. Take that off." Alex said, "Which is your favourite?" DK thought about the three names left. He smiled.

"Lilah." He said, "Lilah Kelly. I like that." Alex nodded.

"That is pretty." She smiled, "It's cute, but it'll age well." DK nodded as he picked up the middle name list from his bedside table. Alex bit her lip trying not to cry. "Lilah." DK laughed.

"Hormones." He smiled, "Okay, ready for middle names?"

"Yes." She said wiping her eyes.

"Okay let's see what we have here. Ember, Merrit, Winter, Paige, Bliss, Odessa, Logan, Casey, Brandy, and Spring." DK said. Alex sighed pairing up all the names with Lilah in her head.

"Okay, Lilah Logan and Lilah Spring don't go." Alex said.

"Agreed. I like Lilah Winter, Lilah Bliss, and Lilah Paige." DK said.

"Me too." Alex rubbed her belly, "What name do you like, Baby?"

"Let's see. Lilah Winter Kelly. Lilah Bliss Kelly. Lilah Paige Kelly." DK said, "You know, I think Bliss and Paige don't go."

"They're too short." Alex said with a smile, "So…Lilah Winter?"

"Yeah. I think it's beautiful." DK said. Alex smiled.

"Me too." She said, "It's a perfect name, DK." He nodded.

"Yes it is." He said pulling her tight against her, "See? Isn't this better than sex?" Alex laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is in a way." She said lying back down in the bed. "Lilah Winter Kelly. It's perfect." He chuckled.

"You mentioned that before." DK said kissing her temple softly. "I have work soon." Alex nodded and closed her eyes. DK kissed her neck, "I'm ready for some sex." Alex nodded.

"Ah huh." She mumbled as she already started to fall asleep. DK sighed.

"You're already asleep aren't you?" He asked her.

"Mmmm hmmm." Alex mumbled almost with a snow. DK sighed again and pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her again.

"Good night, baby doll." He whispered. DK watched as he eyelids fluttered as she slept. God, his heart tightened with the sight of her. Why though? He didn't love her….Did he?

August 18th, 2003

Week 26

DK smoothed out the pink flower border on the top of the wall. Finally this goddamn border was done. He was so sick or doing this border and painting the entire room. The yellow walls were done and now all he and Alex had to do was to arrange it the way they wanted. 

That would be so easy, DK thought. Alex was happy to do it. She already told him plenty to what she wanted done.

DK heard a car door shut outside. He looked out the window and saw a man walking up the steps. He rubbed his hands against his shirt to get some of the glue off of his hands from the border.

"Who is that?" He muttered as he jumped off of the ladder. The doorbell rang. DK jogged down the stairs. He opened the door to see a man with dark wavy hair and a striking appearance. He looked very familiar. DK couldn't place it though. "May I help you?"

"Is Alexandra here?" He asked. DK shook his head.

"She's out for her daily walk. She won't be back for like twenty minutes." DK said to the man, "May I help you with something? I'm her…Ah…Roommate." He smiled with amusement.

"Roommate. Right. I've heard that one before, Man. I've even tried it before with my mother and Alex." He laughed as he extended his hand; "I'm Adam, her older and protective brother." The colour drained from DK's face as he took his hand.

"Adam…Hey…Um…Come in." He said, "Alex will be here."

"Good. But I kind of wanted to talk to you first." He said.

"Great. Looking forward to it." DK said almost in a sarcastic tone as he led him to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Adam shrugged with a small smile upon his face.

"Coffee if its not too much trouble." He said as he sat down

"No it's not. I will make it." DK said pulling out the coffee from the cupboard. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Adam nodded.

"Yeah. I want to talk to you and I'm going to lay everything out onto the table." Adam said. DK looked at him and nodded.

"Ah…Okay." DK said, not liking the sounds of that.

"Okay, Well, Alex has been hurt before. I'm not too keen with her seeing someone in the service like you are. That Davis prick hurt her. She won't admit it to you, but he did. Now, she's pregnant. I'm beyond thrilled that she is." He said, "I can't wait to see Lilah, but this thing you have going with her is ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" DK frowned.

"There is no way the two of you can have a baby and screw each other without developing feelings." Adam said, "I don't know what you have planned, DK, but if you hurt her I swear to god."

"I won't hurt her. I….I ah…I won't." DK said putting Adam's coffee on the table, "I do have feelings for her, but…I don't know what they mean yet all right? And I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention this to Alex. I just want to deal with it myself."

"Just don't make her cry." Adam said seriously picking up his coffee and sipping it; "This is good." DK sat down across from him.

"Thanks." DK mumbled as he heard the front door open up. Thank god. Alex was home.

"God, DK, you should have seen the dog I saw a woman walking. It was so cute. We really need to…Adam?" Alex grinned brightly when she walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing here?" Adam stood up.

"I heard my little Sis was having a baby and I wanted to see how fat she was getting." He winked wrapping his arms around her, "How are you feeling, Lexi?" She chuckled softly.

"Oh well. Like I have an alien invading my sore body." She said. "But actually energized today and happy. Very happy, Adam." DK smiled smugly at her brother. See? Alex was happy with him and their situation. Screw whatever Adam thought.

***

Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too. If the link doesn't work for you then e-mail me. Thank you. Looking forward to seeing you there 


	9. The Truth?

****

September 2nd, 2003

Week 28

DK walked slowly up the stairs. he had a surprise for Alex. She was starting to get very uncomfortable with this pregnancy and rightly so. She only had twelve weeks left. He walked into her room. She was reading one of her pregnancy books.

"Hey, Sweetie." He said. Alex looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She said, "Could you rub my feet for me? They are swollen."

"Sure thing.' DK walked over to the bed and put her feet into his lap. She grinned at him as he began to massage her feet. Alex began to groan, "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"As long as you keep rubbing my feet." Alex said.

"I will." DK chuckled, "What's your middle name?" Alex chuckled.

"Morgan. Alexandra Morgan Taylor." Alex smiled, "What's yours?" Derek smiled as he massaged her ankles.

"Matthew. Aren't all Derek's middle names Matthew?" he asked.

"I think so." Alex giggled.

"Okay, did you go to your high school prom?" DK Asked.

"Are you freaking out because there are things you don't know abou t me and we're having a baby?" She asked him.

"No. I just want to get you better, Alex." he said as he stopped massaging her feet. Alex frowned slightly.  
"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because I have a surprise." DK got up off of the bed. Alex arched her eyebrow.

"What?" She sat up, "What do you mean surprise?"

"I mean surprise." DK chuckled as he extended his hand to her.

"Funny." Alex took his hand and pulled herself up. DK slid his arm around her waist as he helped her downstairs.

"I hope you like this." He said.

"I probably will. Pregnancy hormones you know." She winked.

"Now you're with the funnies." he said, "Okay, close your eyes."

"I'm going to hurt myself." Alex frowned.

"No you won't I'm going to be right here." he said. Alex nodded and closed her blue eyes. DK slowly led her out onto the back porch. He grinned brightly, "Okay, open them up."

"This better be good." Alex opened her eyes and gasped. White Christmas lights were all over the back fence and candles were on the picnic table where a nice dinner sat. Soft mellow music was also playing. She looked at DK with tears in her eyes.

"Oh lord. you're going to cry, aren't you?" DK said.

"Yes I'm going to cry." Alex said, "This is so sweet."

"I just thought you needed some nice relaxing time before Lilah gets here." DK said leading her to the picnic table.

"This is exactly what I needed." She said sitting down. DK sat down from across from her. He looked at seriously.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all you're doing for me." DK said.

"What am I doing for you?" DK smiled.

"You're having my baby." He said, "I never thought I would be a father, but now I am and life couldn't get any better."

"The tears are coming again, DK." Alex said wiping her eyes.

"There's no need to cry." DK said putting the napkin on his lap. he almost told her how he really felt about her. he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want his dream to be shattered.

September 16th, 2003

Week 30

DK helped Alex out of the car as they pulled up in front of Hagerty's. Everyone at the station was throwing Carlos a surprise birthday party. They thought after the year he had he deserved a nice evening out.

"I could go for some buffalo wings. Extra spicy maybe. Oh and some extra blue cheese sauce on the side. That sounds really good." Alex said as they walked into the bar. DK chuckled.

"Yeah. That does sound good." He said looking around for the boys. There they all were pointing and laughing at them. DK frowned.

"It's because I'm fat." She winked as she walked up to them. "Hey guys." She said kissing Jimmy on his cheek.

"Hey, Babe." Jimmy smiled at her moving over to give Alex some room.

"The man of honour isn't here yet, Guys?" She asked.  
"Does it look like it?" Kim asked. Alex chuckled as she glanced at DK over at the bar. "So, tell me, how is it going?"

"How's what going? The pregnancy?" Alex asked.

"No. This thing you've got with DK." Kim aid. Alex chuckled.

"We have no thing going on." Alex said. Kim chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said, "You two have a full fled relationship going on." Alex shook her head.

"No we don't." Alex said.

"Yes you do." Kim said, "You two look so good together and you have terrific chemistry. Don't deny yourself of this. You deserve happiness." Alex sighed deeply as she glanced at DK at the bar.

"Okay fine. I love him, Kim, but what can I do about it? God!!" Alex asked with slight annoyance, "This is a thing that has no strings attached. This isn't even a god damn relationship. Okay, so we're having a baby, but that dosent mean that he wants a relationship. I'm just thankful he isn't like every other guy in the world. When he found out I was pregnant, he didn't run and I am thankful I have that and Him in my life."

"Like I said, don't deny yourself of happiness." Kim said, "I know what I see." Alex sighed as DK walked up to her.

"Here are some buffalo wings for you my lady." he said putting the basket in front of her, "They are extra spicy and there is extra blue cheese on the side." Kim smiled at her. Alex shot her a look.

"Thank you so much." Alex smiled.

"He's coming, guys!!!" Doc cried running back to the tables. Everyone shut their mouths. Alex giggled softly as she looked at the door as Carlos walked in. His eyes widened when he saw everyone.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled. Carlos grinned brightly.

"A party for me?" He asked, trying to be strong. Alex nodded.  
"With cake and everything.' She said, "Happy birthday, Carlos."

* * *

Alex yawned as she walked into the house. her feet were tired from being on them all night. She had even danced a couple of dances with Carlos and DK. That had really done her in.

"That was a nice party." She said. DK chuckled as he locked the front door.

"Well, you did eat three pieces of cake so I'm sure you had a wonderful time." He said.

"The cake was good okay?" Alex smiled. She walked up the stairs and looked at DK, "Hey DK?" She bit her lip.

"What?" he looked at her. Alex hesitated for a moment.

"Never mind." She said walking into the bedroom.

"No. Tell me, Alexandra Morgan." DK said. Alex looked at him.  
"I ah...just...I wanted you to get the TUMs, just in case I get heart burn tonight. You know I ate a lot of cake." She said. DK rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said, "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah I do.' She said taking her shirt off. DK went to the bathroom to get her some TUMs. Alex sighed deeply. She should have told him about the conversation she had with Kim tonight. She should have told him how she really felt even if it meant loosing him

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	10. Breaking down

****

September 30th, 2003

Week 32

They were getting down to the wire and Alex and DK were getting even closer. Why couldn't either of them admit to each other that they were in love? Probably because both of them had never experienced love before and they were both extremely terrified.

Alex slowly hauled herself out of the car. She wouldn't be able to drive the car for much longer. Maybe if she pushed the seat further back she would be able to. Today Alex was visiting the graveyard. She missed her father, especially now that she was pregnant.

"Let's go see grandpa, Lilah." She said walking down one of the pathways. She saw her fathers gravestone. There were a lot of flowers on it already. The men at his fire station tended to keep his grave up. It was nice for Alex because she was busy a lot.

"Hey, Daddy. How are you doing? Stupid question. you're dead." Alex smiled weakly, "I um, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant just in case you didn't notice from heaven."

Alex pressed her lips to the cold stone. It wasn't as good as kissing her father, or smelling the smoke on him, or feeling his muscular arms around her, but it'll do.

"Her name will be Lilah. Her father is Derek Kelly. I'm not sure if you knew him or his father. He's a firefighter too." She said with a soft smile, "I never thought I'd get involved with a firefighter. Well, we're not involved really. dad, you would totally kick me if you saw this going on."

Alex sighed softly. 

She was trying so hard not to cry. She couldn't cry. Her hormones were starting to take over though and tears soon began to flow. She covered her face with her hand and began to sob into them.

"Oh g-god." he sobbed. it was so much harder to have her father gone, now that she was pregnant. She wanted him to have grandchildren so badly and now here was one and he was gone.

"Taylor?" A familiar voice said. Alex looked up and saw Ty Davis standing near her. She wiped her eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I will be." Alex said, "Why are you here?"

"I was seeing my father." He looked at the stone in front of her, "And I see that's what you were doing too."

"Yeah." Alex said miserably. She looked at Ty, "Does it get any easier?" Ty sighed as she scrubbed his hands over his face.

"No. Honestly it dosent. The pain never goes away, but you learn to move on." Alex shook her head. Ty watched the tears slid down her cheek.

"I can't move on." She whispered. "I want him here, Ty! I want him to see me and Derek happy! want him to be able to hold Lilah!" Alex was full-fledged crying now. It was breaking Ty's heart, "Why, Ty? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to fucking die?? It's not fair!!" Ty shook his head.

"No, it isn't fair, Alex. It's not fair, Sully made my father go to that park and he got shot either." Ty said, "But life isn't fair. You can't get this upset, Alex. You're pregnant. You need to focus on your future. You need to move on for the baby's sake."

"I don't know if I can." Alex whispered.

"That's not the Taylor I know." Ty said. "you are a head strong woman and You can't let this bring you down again."

"I'm not that strong." Alex said.

"Come on. I've had sex with you. I know how much you can handle." Ty said. A small smile came across Alex's face. that was what Ty had been going for, "Go home, Taylor. Talk to DK. he lost his father too. tell him how you feel. You can't bottle this up for you health and the baby's health."

Alex nodded. She knew Ty was right. But she didn't see why this had happened. Okay, so he died doing what he loved and he died trying to save people, but it still didn't seem fair to her.

October 13th, 2003

Week 34

****

Alex sat at the kitchen table brushing her hair. She felt so scummy lately. Of course she would. She was the size of the house and didn't feel like showering every single day. DK teased her. Alex heard the front door open up.

"DK, could you make me a roast beef sandwich?" She asked, "I'm hungry."

"Sure, but I have a surprise for you first." DK walked into the kitchen with a large box.

"What's in there?" She smiled.

"Well, try to guess." DK said. Alex bit her lip when she heard a small meow. Alex's eyes widened.

"Is it a kitten?" She hauled herself up and looked into the box. Sure enough it was a tiny kitten. "Oh, DK." Alex picked up the kitten and cradled it

"It's a girl and she's about six weeks old." DK said, "Some one dropped a whole box of kittens off at the station and I saw her and fell in love with her."

"She's perfect." Alex nuzzled the kitten. "What's her name?"

"I don't know. It's up to you." DK said smiling as he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"Okay, let's see." Alex went into the living room and sat down on the couch. The black kitten crawled across Alex's belly.

"Here we go. The name game again." DK chuckled as he sat next to her.

"How about Flame or ah...Something firefightery." Alex said.

"How about Blaze?" DK smiled rubbing the kitten's head.

"I like Blaze." Alex smiled looking at DK, "Thank you for the kitten." She pressed her lips to his, "Thank you a lot. I've always wanted a kitten."

"It was my pleasure." He said pushing her blond hair off of her cheek. **"Are you feeling okay?"**

"Perfect now.' She said kissing him again. Blaze jumped up and hugged their cheeks. Alex laughed. "Someone is jealous."

"Someone is probably hungry. I bought some kitten chow." DK picked the black kitten up. He walked into the kitchen. Alex smiled softly.

"I'm going to take a nap." Alex announced. DK nodded as he fed Blaze."

* * *

DK stood in the doorway watching Alex sleep. He smiled softly. She was so gorgeous. DK walked into the room and sat on the bed. Alex stirred slightly. Her bright blue eyes opened up. She smiled softly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." DK said. 

"Come join me." Alex said. DK nodded and crawled into bed next to her. he wrapped his arms around her large belly. He pressed his lips to her shoulder blade.

"What do you want to do for Halloween?" DK asked. Alex chuckled.

"Have a lot of unbridle sex." She smiled. DK laughed.

"We can do that." DK, "But what are you going to dress up as. We do have that party at work." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe a pumpkin." Alex said, "I feel like one."

"A pumpkin would be cute." DK replied, "I'm gonna go as a pirate." Alex laughed loudly.

"Can I be your wench?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aye. Aye. Matey." He winked. Blaze then jumped up onto the bed and jumped onto Alex's face. She giggled wildly, pulling the kitten off.

"You're nuts, Blaze." She said, "Thank you for the spaz kitten." DK chuckled.

"No problem." he said with a smile. He watched Alex play with the kitten. She was clearly happy and that made him happy.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	11. Padrick

****

October 27th, 2003

Week 36

It was getting to the last few weeks. Alex's body was so tired. DK did everything he could to help her out, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"I don't want to go, Derek." Alex moaned. DK frowned.

"You called me Derek." He said.

"That's because I'm serious." She said, "I don't want to go to any stupid Halloween party in my condition." He chuckled.

"Your condition. You're pregnant." He said.

"Exactly" Alex said. DK smiled.

"Can we please go out? It'll be one of our last changes." Alex stared at him. His eyes were sparkling.

"Sure, you ass." She said pulling herself up. "Do I need to get dressed up?" DK nodded.

"I'm going as a pirate." He said, "You go as a pumpkin. I put everything for you in the bathroom." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." DK said as he got undressed. he heard Alex groan as she saw her costume. he chuckled softly as he got his pirate uniform on. DK tied the red and white stripped bandanna around his head. "Argh!!"

"Okay, are you ready?" Alex asked, "I look like a frigging orange." 

"Come out here, Alex. I'm sure you look cute." He said. Alex opened the bathroom door and stepped out dressed in her pumpkin uniform. Orange pants and a orange baby T-shirt is what she wore. She wore a hat of leaves on her head.

"I don't look cute." She said. DK grinned and grabbed some make up.

"You will once I paint a pumpkin on your belly." he said. Alex smirked slightly.

"You look kind of nice as a pirate." Alex said as DK applied make up to her stomach, "It kind of turns me on." DK snickered.

"You're sick." DK got up and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The music was loud as DK and Alex walked into the bar. Everyone was dressed up and Alex was relieved. She wasn't the only one dressed up.

"Hey!!" Kim ran up to them. Alex looked at her slinky outfit. There were two dollar bills were pinned to her.

"What the hell are you?" Alex chuckled. Kim grinned.

"A two dollar whore." She said. 

"Oh lord." Alex groaned.

"Don't let, Jimmy see you." DK winked. Kim rolled her eyes and took Alex's hand. She led her over to the food table.

"That boyfriend of yours is rude." Kim said handing Alex a plate.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said piling the plate up with food.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kim chuckled.

"Can I ask you a pregnancy question?" Alex asked her friend.

"You sure can, pumpkin." Kim said.

"Hardy har har. Well, before you had Joey, did you have a feeling you knew you were going to go into labour?" Alex asked. Kim thought about it for a moment.

"I had an idea something was off. I didn't feel normal." Kim said, "Then my water broke. Why? are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Alex said, "I'm just anxious to see Lilah." Kim nodded.

"Don't worry. it'll be over soon and the three of you will be one big happy family." Kim said. Alex looked over to her pirate who was dancing with Lombardo as a gorilla and Holt as a French maid. A real family. Yeah, right.

November 10th, 2003

Week 38

****

Derek was starting to freak out. He had every right to freak out. He could be a father at any moment. He was having regular panic attacks to boot. he wasn't sure if he could so this. He rang his brother's doorbell. Padrick opened it up.

"Derek! Hey! I wasn't expecting you." Padrick said.

"Yeah I know." He said, "I just needed....I don't know I'm freaking out." Padrick chuckled.

"Come downstairs for a beer. The kids are outside and Heather is cooking dinner." He said.

"Thanks, Paddy." Derek mumbled following his brother to the basement. it was a regular bachelor's pad. Derek loved it down here. He assumed Padrick spent most of his time here.

"What a beer?" His brother asked. Derek nodded.

"Do you even have to ask?" Derek asked. Padrick chuckled.

"No. You seem to have that look on your face." He said.

"Is it really that obvious?" Derek asked. Padrick nodded as he tossed his brother a beer.

"Let me guess, okay?" Padrick smiled. Derek opened the beer and nodded.

"Go ahead." Derek said. **Padrick sat in front of his brother.**

"You are freaking out and probably having panic attacks about becoming a father." he said.

"You're good." Derek said.

"I'm a man. I know." He said, "I freaked out before Tommy was born. I had panic attacks before Jaime was born and I passed out four times before Anja was born. We're men, D."

"I know we are." he said, "I'm excited to become a dad, but I'm terrified."

"That's all normal." Padrick said. "fatherhood is amazing. **Trust me. once you see Lilah you'll want two more." Derek chuckled.  
"I won't have that chance." He said. Padrick nodded..**

"Sure you will. You're only thirty-three. I'm thirty-six and has three. Hell, Abby has two as she's twenty-six." Padrick said, "You're doing fine and you will continue to do fine."

"Can I come here whenever I want to steals some beers?" He asked. Padrick smiled.  
"You're always welcomed here little bro." He said. "I'll give you a key all right?"

"Do the others have a key?" Derek asked. Padrick shook his head.

"They're not first time parents. you are." He said, "Don't let Kev in here though."

"I won't." Derek smiled, "Thanks, Pad." Padrick smacked his brother's back.

"Don't worry. It's my job." He said. **"Just be honest with Alex. Tell her you're scared. I'm sure she's scared." Derek shook his head.**

"She's not scared. She has everything ready." He said.  
"Ask her. you'll be surprised." Padrick smiled.

* * *

****

Derek walked into the house to smell sweet potatoes cooking.

"What are you making?" He asked. Alex smiled when he came in.

"I had a craving for sweet potatoes." She said, "You have a good time at Paddy's?"

"Yeah. We had a few beers and played a few games of darts." he said.

"That sounds good. "Alex smiled.

"I need to tell you something and ask you something." Derek said. Alex nodded.

"Okay." She smiled, "What?"

"I'm terrified." Derek said, "I'm not sure if I can do this fatherhood thing. I know I will make a mistake."

"We both will make mistakes but that's what parents do. They learn from their mistakes." Alex said.

"Are you scared?" Derek asked. Alex looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"I'm terrified." She admitted. Derek stared at her. he couldn't believe that she was terrified. She had been playing it so cool. For some odd reason, it made him feel better knowing Alex was just as scared as he was.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	12. Welcome tot he World

****

November 24th, 2003

Week 40

7:13 am

DK jumped out of the engine. He smelled of smoke and was covered in soot. He had just spent three hours fighting a fire with the boys.

"I get the shower first." DK announced. For the first time in years, no one protested.

DK ran up to the stairs before anyone could change their minds. he locked the bathroom door and started to get undressed. They needed to invest in another bathroom. This one got scummy fast.

DK groaned as he stepped under the shower spray. This was exactly what he needed. A knock came upon the door.

"Go away.' DK cried.

"It's me." Jimmy said. "I just thought you'd like to know 55-Adam are about to go to another call."

"Why should I care?" DK growled.

"They're being called to 123 Evergreen terrace, woman in labour." Jimmy said. DK stopped washing himself.

"That's my address." DK said.

"I know." Jimmy smiled.

"Oh my god! That's Alex!" DK cried jumping out of the shower. he nearly broke his neck as he grabbed his clothes.

"Nieto and Doc are waiting for you." Jimmy said. DK pulled his shirt on and flung the door open.

"SHES HAVING THE BABY!!!!" DK cried, both out of joy and panic. He slid down the fireman's pole to meet Carlos and Doc at the bus.

"Get in." Doc smiled. DK immediately jumped in.

* * *

Alex paced back and forth with a stop watch. He contractions were fifteen minutes apart. Her water had broken as she began to shovel the walkway. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

"Where are you guys?" Alex growled softly. She had said she worked at the 55 to the operator. Maybe she would get doc and Carlos. The she heard the sirens and breathed a sigh of relief. Alex grabbed her hospital bad and walked outside. The ambulance stopped and DK jumped out.

"Are you okay???" DK cried. Alex giggled softly.

"I'm fine. I overreacted and dialed 9-1-1." Alex said as she took DK's hand.

"That's out number." Doc smiled taking her other hand. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Fifteen minutes apart." She said as DK helped her into the ambulance. Doc started to take her vitals.

"We're having a baby." DK whispered.

"Sometime today." Alex smiled.

10:10 AM

Okay, this childbirth thing wasn't fun. It hurt. It was very painful. DK walked back into the room.

"Adam should be here in a half hour." SK sat on her bed, "How are you feelings?"

"Not good." Alex said, "I'm in pain."

"Do you want one of those epidermis things?" He asked

"it's called epidural and maybe now. It'll wear off by the time I'm ready to push." Alex said.

"Let me get the doctor then." DK said leaving the room. Alex sighed softly. maybe she could take a small nap. Soon, DK walked in with a doctor.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Greene. I'm the anastetiologist." he said.  
"Thank you for coming." Alex said, "It'll wear off by the time I go into active labour right?"

"Yeah it will." He said, "If you sit up, I'll get started." DK took Alex's hand and helped her into a sitting position. "This may hurt."

"It'll feel better than the contractions." she smiled weakly.

"Probably." Dr. Green chuckled as he inserted the needle. Alex winced.

"You okay?" DK whispered.

"I'm dandy." Alex mumbled.

"Almost done." Dr. Green said. He withdrew the needle, "There."

" Thank god." Alex groaned.  
"Your legs are going to feel very numb shortly. I would just recommend lying in bed and relaxing." He said. Alex nodded.

"Oh I am.' She said softly.

12:33 p.m.

That epidural was a joke. It had lasted an hour. That was it. Alex refused to get another one. DK had called her stubborn and she kicked him out of the room with the fathers in the same boat as him.

"My name is Frank." A man said to DK. He looked the man over.

"I'm Derek." He said. Frank was grinning from ear to ear.

"We're having a boy, Winslow Walcott." Frank said, "How about you." DK began to smiled.

"A girl, Lilah Winter." he said, "This is our first."

"This is our ninth." Frank said, "Allison, Carmella, Elisabeth, Georgia, Isabelle, Lorelai, Michaela, Olivia, and now Winslow." DK couldn't help his eyes from growing large.

"Your first boy." DK shook his head. "Nine kids. That's amazing."

"It's what I've always wanted." Frank said, "A nice big family."

"Me too. Five kids at least." DK said.

"You and your wife planning on more?" Frank asked.

"Oh. We're not married." DK said.

"You and your fiancee then." Frank stated.

"We're not engaged either."

"You and your girlfriend." Frank said.

"She's not that either." DK said, "It's a long story." Frank nodded as Adam walked out.

"DK, she's asking for you." Adams aid. DK stood up.

"It was nice meeting you frank. Good luck with your boy." He said walking to Alex's room, "Alex?"

"Why did you leave?" She extended her arms to him. DK's heart melted. She had the ability to do that.

"You told me to." he walked up to her and gathered Alex in his arms. She sighed with happiness.

2:45 pm

She had been at this for almost eight hours. Maybe this would be a fast labour. She prayed it wouldn't be a thirty hour labour at least.

"Do we have everything ready at home?" Alex asked. DK looked at her and nodded.

"House is baby proofed and nursery is done. Everything is ready for Lilah." DK said.

"Do you think that's the perfect name for her?" Alex asked.

"Yes." DK said, "Lilah is the perfect name."

"I guess." Alex shifted. "Lilah. Lilah. Lilah. Come here, Lilah Kelly, this instant." DK chuckled.

"Is she in trouble already?" He asked.

"yes. She's causing me too much pain." Alex shifted in bed, "So much pain." DK smiled weakly.

"This time tomorrow, you won't be pregnant anymore." DK said, "We'll get to see our beauty."

"She's going to look gorgeous." Alex whispered.

"Of course." DK pushed Alex's hair off of her forehead. "Look who her mother is." Alex smiled, heart pounding in her chest.

"I hope she has my nose." She said. DK chuckled.

"Me too." he said, "I hope she has your baby blues."

"Me too." Alex whispered as she cuddled into DK's chest

6:03 p.m.

Alex cried softly as she laid down. She didn't see how people could have two or three kids. Lila would be her only child. A soft knock came upon the door.

"If you're the stork, go away." Alex said..

"It's me." DK walked in with about a dozen balloons, a dozen roses, and two stuffed teddies. Alex laughed softly.

"What the hell is that?" She smiled. DK begun dispersing the gifts around the room.

"Just some presents that I thought you'd need." DK said "I saw them in the gift shop."

"This is very sweet." Alex said, "It cheered me up."

"Good. That's what I was going for." DK said as Dr. White walked in.

"Good evening, Alex." He said.

"Hey." Alex said.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. White asked as he put a pair of plastic gloves on.

"Very uncomfortable." Alex said.

"Looks like you have a few fans." Dr. White said noting all the balloons around the place.

"Blame DK." Alex smiled softly at him.

"Proud daddy syndrome." Dr. White chuckled, "All right. I'm going to see how dilated you are, all right?" Alex nodded.

"I'm open for business." Alex said. DK grimaced.

"I think that's what got us in this place in the first place." DK said. Dr. White couldn't help but to chuckle.

"All right, you're about seven centimeters dilated." DR. White said, "You're coming along nicely. In a few hours or less, you should be ready."

"Thank God." Alex smiled at DK. "You think you can get me something to drink and not come back with more balloons?" DK chuckled and nodded.

"Sure. I can...I think." DK said.

7:58 p.m.

DK could see that is was time. Alex was more pale. She was sweaty. She was moaning. He quietly slid out of the room and found Dr. White.

"Dr. White, I think it's time. Alex is very uncomfortable. Could you check on her?" DK asked.

"Sure. I was just about to." Dr. White smiled softly.

"Thanks." The two men walked into the room. Alex was whimpering.

"How are you feeling now?" Dr. White asked her.

"There's so much pressure. I need to push. I need to really push." Alex whispered. Dr. White sat down in front of her.

"Let me see how you're doing." He said. Alex nodded. DK started pacing back and forth, "Well, I have some good news. you're ten centimeters." Alex let out a grateful sigh.

"I can push?" She asked. Dr. White nodded.

"On the next contraction." he said. DK's colour drained from his face. He didn't feel too well. he watched Alex as she began to push for the first time. He braced him against the wall.

"Oh god." Alex moaned.

"Oh god.' DK grunted and threw up in the trash can. Alex exhaled and looked at him..

"DK??" She gasped. He grunted.

"I'm fine. It's just nerves." He said. Alex smiled weakly. "Just push."

"I need your hand." Alex looked at him.

"All ways." DK took her hand and kissed it softly. he looked into Alex's eyes. She looked happy and yet nervous. "You can do it."

"I know." She grunted. DK held her hand tightly as she pushed again. This was it. DK was getting a daughter. "Mother fucker."

"you're doing so wonderful." Dr. White said. Alex whimpered.

"Shut up." She grunted.

"Don't ell the doctor to shut up." DK chuckled. Alex gave DK a look. If looks could kill, DK would be dead, "Sorry."

"Okay, Alex, give me a hard push. She's coming along nicely." Dr. White said. Alex took in a deep breath and pushed.

"That's it." DK whispered kissing the top of Alex's head. She left out a small yelp.

"Her head is out." Dr. White smiled, "She has curly brown hair."

"I bet she's cute." DK whispered.

"Shhh." Alex whispered. DK smiled as he wiped off her forehead. She looked so tired.

"Okay, Alex, you almost have her out." Dr. White said.

"I can do this." She whispered.

"Yes you can." DK said. Alex took in a deep breath and started to push again. She was so determined. She wanted this baby out.

"That's it." Dr. White said as he slid his hand beneath the baby. "Push harder, Alex."

"GOD!" Alex cried. She pushed harder and felt the baby leave her body. Soon, a baby's cry was heard.

"Its a girl." Dr. White held her up. Alex and DK stared at her. She was beautiful. She was placed on Alex's chest.

"Hi Lilah." Alex whispered with tears in her eyes. Lilah opened her sky blue eyes.

"Oh wow." DK whispered. he kissed Lilah's hair softly. he had never seen anything so beautiful before. Alex smiled.

"She's perfect, DK." She said.

"Yes she is." DK smiled looking at Alex. His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth went dry. "I love you, Alex." Alex's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She whispered, rubbing Lilah's back.

"I love you, Alex. I have for a very long time." DK said, looking at his daughter, "I love her too." Alex smiled.

"I love you too." She said. DK leaned down and pressed his lips to Alex's softly. he looked at Lilah and grinned. he was a father and he told Alex that he loved her. DK was now happy. He had his family finally.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	13. arenthood

****

December 8th, 2003

Everything was so very different. He was a father now and He had a girlfriend. Alex was his official girlfriend. There was no doubt about it. But he would change that soon enough. he would propose to her before Lilah was a year old.

"Come here, Buggie Boo Butt." DK picked his daughter up from her crib. Lilah whimpered as she cuddled into her father. He smiled rubbing her back. Lilah fit so well against him.

"Is she up?" Alex walked into the nursery stretching.

"Mommy is bothering us, Lils." DK smiled at Alex who stuck out her tongue at them, "Mmmmm....looking good."

"Shut up." She said looking at them, "What a lovely picture."

"Well, we have such a gorgeous little girl." DK said curdling the baby in his arms. Alex sat down in the rocking chair.

"We did really good." She said, "We make good looking babies."

"That we do." He looked at Alex and smiled, "You've captured my heart." Alex chuckled.

"You tell that to me every day, DK." She said to him.

"And I will continue to say it for the rest of our lives to make up for being an idiot and hiding my feelings from you for the past nine months." DK said kissing Lilah's Cheek. Lilah began to fuss "She's hungry I think." Alex extended her arms.

"I'll feed her then." She said as DK placed their daughter in her arms. DK blushed slightly as Alex took her breast out.

"Want me to leave?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"No stay please. Enjoy this with us. It's a great bonding experience. You can be a part of it as well, Sweetie." Alex's blue eyes sparkled. Lilah latched on and Alex gasped. DK winced.

"Did that hurt?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"A little. My nipples are so raw and sore." Alex said. DK smirked.

"Well, I could rub some lotion on them later if you want me to." he said. Alex laughed softly and shook her head.

"If you rubbed my nipples, it would lead to other things and other things cannot happen because I'm not healed yet. We still have like a month before we can do anything." She said.

"I know that." he sat down next to the chair watching the two girls he loved the most. "This is wonderful to watch though."

"Erotic?" Alex asked with an arched eyebrow. DK shook his head.

"No. heart warming." He said. Alex's heart swelled, "I love you, Alex." Her heart continued to swell. She thought it would burst.

"You know, my hormones are still out of whack." She said.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked.

"Maybe." Alex whispered, "I'm so happy." DK leaned over and kissed her knee.

"You're a gorgeous mother." He said. Alex blushed.

"Can you believe this? We haven't been together for a year and we already are living each other and have a gorgeous daughter." Alex said to him. DK smiled leaning over and kissing Lilah's foot.

"We've been blessed and maybe we'll be blessed again someday." He said. Alex smiled softly and nodded. He was thinking about the future. This wasn't a phase DK was going through. he wanted to be in this for the long haul and Alex knew this was the man she wanted to be in the long haul with.

December 22nd, 2003

Alex frowned as she stared at Lilah's hair. She couldn't even stick a bow on it. She pulled off a piece of tape and stuck it to the bow. She smiled at Lilah.

"This will work." She stuck the red bow on her daughter's tiny curls. "Now everyone will be impressed with how beautiful you look."

"Are you girls almost ready?" DK stood in the doorway. "That dress is very Christmasy." Alex nodded.

"Kim bought it and since we're visiting the station, I thought it'd be perfect for her to wear." She said. DK rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get her into the car. getting her ready to go anywhere takes forever it seems." DK said walking downstairs and outside. Alex looked at Lilah.

"Daddy is tired. you kept him up all night." She said. Lilah cooed. Alex walked downstairs and outside. DK was already sitting in the car. She sighed opening up the car door. "Thanks for the help." She slid Lilah into the car seat and buckled her up.

"Sorry." DK said. Alex got into the car. 

"It's okay." Alex said as she buckled up, "Did you manage to get any sleep after her midnight feeding?" He shook his head.

"I took like a half hour nap on the couch." DK shrugged.

"She'll start sleeping more soon. Don't worry." Alex pat his leg.

"I can't wait." DK drove carefully towards the station. He had precious cargo on board. He loved his daughter dearly, but this waking up every three hours thing was ridiculous. Why did babies have to be like this? They should be perfect.

"Here we are, baby." Alex smiled looking in the back seat.

"The big unveiling." He winked. Alex nodded as she got out of the car. DK got into the back and got Lilah out of the back. It was nice to see DK with her. He was such a great father.

"Anybody home in here?" Alex walked into the station.

"TAYLOR!!!" Dave and Swift ran up to her and hugged her in a giant bear hug. She grunted and laughed.

"I take it that you missed me." Alex smiled, "Don't you want to meet the newest Kelly?" DK looked at the boys and held Lilah up. 

"She definitely looks like Alex." Dave said.

"Not as ugly as her old man." Swift winked. DK chuckled.

"Gee. Thanks." He said putting his arm around Alex, "Let's go upstairs." Alex nodded as they walked upstairs. Kim was sitting at the table. Doc and Carlos were arguing at the stove about tonight dinner. Jimmy and the others were laughing at a television show. Alex smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Hey." She said. Kim's eyes widened.

"Alex! Lilah!" Kim jumped up and ran over to see the baby, "Oooh!! She looks so beautiful in that dress." 

Kim took the baby and began showing Doc and Carlos. Alex beamed proudly. Everyone was oohing and ahhing over Lilah. She looked at DK and smiled. he had that same proud look on his face. he had a winner here and they both knew it.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	14. Life changing moments

****

January 5th, 2004

It was a whole new year and things were looking up for Alex, DK, and Lilah. Alex was so happy. She felt like she belonged to a real family. It was about damn time.

"Come on, baby." Alex scopped Lilah out of her swing as the doorbell rang. "We have a visitor." She walked to the door with the baby and found Abigail and her kids standing there. "Abby."

"Alex, Hi." She smiled weakly.

"Hi. Come in." She led Dk's sister in, "Jessi, are you hungry?"

"Yes." The toddler said. Abby put David in lilah's play pen.

"All right. I'll let your mommy hold Lilah while I get you some pudding okay?" Jessica nodded. Alex handed Lilah over to Abby and then she led the toddler into the kitchen. She didnt know what was going on, but she'd take care of it. After she got Jessica all settled in, She went back into the living room and looked at Abby, "So tell me what's going on."

"I couldnt go to the others." Abby said, "They would over react." Alex sat down and frowned.

"What happened?" She asked. Abby's lips quivered.

"Sam lost his job and we got into this huge fight." Abby said.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said glancing at Lilah.  
"He touched me." Abbys aid. Alex's eyes widend.

"He what?" She snapped.

"We were yelling and I was hysterical and he slapped me." Abby said. Alex cletched her teeth. Blood was boiling up in her.

"That son of a b....bug." Alex growled. "I'm going to kill him."

"No youre not." Abby said. "He slipped. He won't do it again. I just...he needs to cool down. Could the kids and I stay here for the night?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah you can stay, but DK is going to ask questions." She said.

"Don't tell him, Alex." Abby said, "I will just tell him I wanted to visit with my neice." Alex sighed. Did she want to lie to DK?

"Fine." Alex said, "I'll go prepare the guest room for you guys."

"Thanks." Abby cuddled Lilah.

* * *

DK crawled into bed with Alex. She groaned and looked at him.

"You smell like smoke." She asked.

"I'll shower in the morning." DK said, "So, tell me...Why is ABigail here?" Alex dog earred her book and looked at him.

"She wanted to spend some time with Lilah so I said it was okay for her and the kids to stay over." Alex said to him.

"Are you sure that's why?" DK asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah why would I say that if it wasnt true?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know." He said. Alex arched her eyebrow, "No you wouldnt, but Abigail also never avoids me."

"She's tired." Alex replied, "As am I." Dk smirked.

"Is that a hint?" DK asked. She shrugged.

"It just may be." Alex said, "Arent you tired also?" he nodded.

"Extremly. You get Lilah tonight when she wakes up." He said.

"All right." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Good night, DK."

"Night, Baby." He said cuddled into Alex. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. It felt wrong keeping something from DK, but Maybe Abby would tell him in the morning and go back home.

January 19th, 2004

Lilah was getting so big. She was almost two months old and she was already laughing. They weren't tiny laughs but big belly laughs causing her eyes to sparkle.

"She will be fine, Alex." beth said kissing her granddaughters cheek. Alex sighed as she put gel into her hair.

"I know, but this is the first time I've left her." Alex said.

"You need to get used to it. Youre going back to work tomorrow." Beth said, "I will call you if she needs you, but DK wants alone time with youa nd I think he deserves it."

"This is hard." Alex said.

"Yes it is, but the three of you need the space some times." Beth said. She patted her daughter's butt. "Get downstairs."

"Yes mother." She said. Alex jogged downstairs and stopped when she saw DK. he was dressed up in a suit. "Wow." DK smirked.

"You think I look nice, Babe?" He asked. She nodded.

"You look completely hot." Alex chuckled nervously.

"So do you, Alex." he said taking her hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Alex glanced at Lilah and nodded.

"Sure." She whispered.

* * *

****

Alex looked around the very expensive restraunt as she and DK walked in. She couldnt believe he was taking her here. She had always wanted to come here and now she was.

"Thanks for this." Alex smiled as she slid into a back booth.

"No problem. You deserve a wonderful night out without a screaming baby sucking on your breast." DK chuckled. Alex giggled as she looked at the menu.

"God. Everything is so expensive, DK." Alex said. DK shrugged.

"Get whatever you want." He said looking at his own menu. Alex smiled and looked over everything. The waitress came up to the table.  
"I am Antoinette and I will be your server tonight." She smiled, "May I stay you off with something to drink?"

"Could you get us a bottle of your second most expensive wine?" he asked. Alex's eyes widened.

"Certainly sir." She smiled and walked away.

"DK! that's two hundred dollars." Alex whispered.

"I know." He smiled, "I figered some wine wouldnt hurt us since you pumped before we left." Alex shook her head in disbeliefe. 

****

DK was being so wonderful to her tonight. Soon, Antoinette brought back their wine and poured the two of them some. Alex sipped it and smiled. This had to be the best wine she had ever had. it had been a very long time since she had liquor.

"This is Heaven." Alex smiled after thgey order some very expensive dishes.

"Good." DK mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. DK nodded.

"I'm never been better." He said. DK took in a deep breath, "I need to talk to you, Alex."

"All right. I'm right here." Alex smiled softly. DK looked green when he looked at Alex.

"Okay." Dk reached voer and took her hand, "It was..It was hard for me to not admit how much I loved you while you were pregnant. I won't make that mistake again."

"I know you wont." Alex whispered.

"Good because I am absolutly terrified to not have you in my life." DK said reaching into his jacket, "I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"DK..." Alex whispered. her heart began to pound as she watched him pull out a black velvet box. Oh god....Oh god....Oh god, Alex thought.

"Let me do this, Alex." Dk whispered. Tears brimming in his own eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and give Lilah the proper family." DK opened the box and showed her the tiny. Alex's eyes widened. They filled with tears.

"DK..." She whimpered. DJ took in a deep breath and got down on one knee. This wasnt happening. She wasnt being proposed to was she? DK looked terrified.

"Alexandra...Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" DK trembled sliding the ring onto her finger. Alex started to full fledge cry now. She never thought this would happen to her. She never thought she would be here. Alex nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'll marry you, DK." Alex whispered. DK's eyes widened in disbeliefe.  
"You will??" He gasped.

"Yes!" She cried. Dk stood up and took her in his arm. he hugged her tightly. She had said yes. They were going to be husband and wife. Neither of them could believe it.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join. 


	15. Wedding Date

****

February 2nd, 2004

Lilah's blue eyes sparkled as Derek picked her up. God, this little girl already had him wrapped around her little finger. She was going to be an utter heartbreaker when she was a teenager. He was sure it would be his heart she would be breaking.

"Come on, Pumpkin. We're going to pick mommy up from her first day back and we're going to have lunch." Derek started to bundle her up. Lilah stuck out her tongue and began to blow raspberries. That was her new trick lately. He zipped up her jacket and took her out to the car, "Need to strap you in."

"Ppppfffffttttttt!!!!" Lilah blew another raspberry.

"You're going to sweep some man off of his feet." Derek chuckled. As soon as Lilah was in the car seat, Derek got in the car and drove to the fire station. He began to sing. "I have a little daughter and her name is Lilah Bean. She looks like daddy but smells like mommy. She likes bunnies and little fluffy cats. She's mmmmyyyy Lilah Bean." He glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Ppppfffffttttttt!!!" Lilah blew another raspberry. Derek chuckled.

"You don't like daddy's song? You break my heart, Lilah Bean." He smiled as he neared the fire station. Derek could see Alex dancing outside from the cold. He chuckled and pulled up, "How much for one hour?" Alex chuckled getting in.

"Um...Lunch and something hot to drink." She said. She glanced in the back seat and smiled at Lilah, "Hello, Lilah bean. Were you good for daddy?" Derek nodded with a smile.

"She only threw one fit when I tried giving her a bath." He said, "She was really good besides that though. She missed mommy."

"Awww...Well, I missed my bean too." She said. "Where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking Applebee's." Derek said with a smile.

"Santa Fe wraps and boneless Buffalo wings." She purred.

"Exactly my thinking." Derek chuckled. "I know what my woman likes to eat." Alex smiled as they drove. He really did know her well. It was nice being with Derek. If she had known they would have so much fun together she would have started something sooner with him. "Here we are." Alex looked around.  
"All ready?" She asked. Derek chuckled.

"You were in a daze. Come on." He got out and went into the back to get Lilah. Alex smiled. he had the routine down pat. Soon, the family of three were seated and already ordered.

"Are you happy?" Alex asked Derek. he smirked and nodded.

"Very." He said, "Why wouldn't I be? Gorgeous daughter and gorgeous fiancé." Alex chuckled.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" She asked. 

"No. I thought I would be an old and grey firefighter pining after the one that got away." Derek winked. She smiled sipping her soda looking at Lilah.

"I'm glad you stopped by my car to help me out." She said.

"Me too." He said. He thanked his lucky stars every day that Alex had a shitty car. He probably would have wound up with picking up another skank from Hagerty's and she probably would have wound up being an old spinster, but now...Now they were with each other for always.

February 16th, 2004

****

Their first valentine's day was wonderful. Derek gave Alex a beautiful bracelet with Lilah's birthstone in it and Alex gave Derek season tickets to see the Yankees. They of course loved their gifts.

"Maybe we can go home early." Alex said sitting down on Derek's lap. he chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think we can." He said, "Plus. we don't have a screaming baby at work."

"Just whining Jimmy and crying Lombardo." She chuckled.

"Hey. I heard that." Jimmy said.

"I said it loud enough for you to hear it." Alex smiled kissing Derek's cheek. Jimmy groaned loudly.

"That's disgusting." He said.

"You're just jealous." Derek said. Jimmy shook his head.

"When are you guys getting married?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"We haven't set a date yet." She said. "next year maybe."

"You guys need to get a date set quickly." Jimmy said, "it'll sneak up upon you." Alex gave Derek a worried look.

"he's right." She said, "We need to pick a date."

"Okay. June 22nd." Derek said. Alex giggled.

"June 22nd? Why that date?" She asked. Derek shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked, "it's far away but not too far away."

"True." Alex glanced at Jimmy, who's attention was back on the television. She nodded, "June 22nd. I think that's a fine day."

"Good." Derek said. "So it's final?" Alex nodded with a soft smile upon her face.

"It's final." She said.

* * *

Alex walked into the house almost in a run. She missed Lilah. She walked into the living room and saw Beth cuddling her granddaughter with a bottle. Alex smiled.

"What are you doing June 22nd?" Alex asked. Beth looked up at her.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me what I'm going to do." She said. Alex giggled and sat next to her mother.

"Well, Derek and I decided that's when I'm going to get married." She said. Beth's face brightened up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Is that okay with you?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Beth chuckled, "Who is giving you away?"

"I was hoping Adam and you would." Alex said, "Do you think Adam would do that?" Beth nodded.

"I think he would be honoured." She said handing the baby over. Alex put her on her chest. She rubbed Lilah's back.

"I wish Dad was here to see all of this." She said. Beth nodded.

"Me too, Sweetheart, but he is looking over you and your family." She said, "Angus was a stubborn man. You know he probably wouldn't even let death stand in the way of seeing your wedding." Alex's eyes filled up with tears as she chuckled.  
"I think you're right." She said looking down at Lilah. "I miss him so much, Mom." The tears finally started to trickle down her cheeks. Beth wrapped her arms around her daughter and grandchild.

"I know, Baby. So do I." Beth whispered as Alex began to cry freely. Her father's death was still so very fresh in Alex's heart. Now that she was a parent is made it more real to her.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	16. Talking

****

March 2nd, 2004

The snow was coming down hard in New York. Two feet already. Alex had been busy for the past week and a half at work. Cold weather always brought on a lot of house fires. One couple used a hot plate to heat up their room and lost three children when it set their home ablaze.

"Maybe I should quit." Alex said as she put cat food in the dish. Derek looked up startled from Lilah's high chair, spoon of rice cereal stopped in midair.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe I should stop being a firefighter and be a stay at home mom." Alex said.

"Why on Earth would you want that?" Derek asked. 

"I don't get to see much of Lilah." Alex said.

"She's right here, Alex. You see plenty of her." Derek said. "You're an amazing firefighter and you're an amazing mother."

"You're just saying that." She giggled turning on the washer.

"No. I'm not, Alex." Derek smiled, "Lilah is very lucky to have such a strong mother to be her role model." Alex looked at him and then at Lilah.

"You had to play that card didn't you?" She asked. Derek nodded.

"Yup." He laughed. "Don't leave your job unless it's what you truly want to do and you won't regret anything."

"Well, I don't want to leave work." Alex said sitting down and looked at her daughter, "Maybe cut down on my hours."

"I could handle that." He said, "Some alone time with my sexy fiance." Alex giggled.

"You're engaged to someone else, Derek?" She asked.

"Funny." Derek said. "Lilah bean is ready for a nap."

"Good." Alex picked her daughter up as she started to nod off.

* * *

"Oh god." Alex groaned loudly collapsing on Derek's sweaty chest. He was breathing in deeply and chuckled.

"God, you're a lot more wild after having Lilah." He whispered.

"I have to be." She kissed his chest as she climbed off of him.

"I like it." Derek said holding her close. She chuckled as she cuddled. "Are you tired?" She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"May I sleep?" She asked. Derek chuckled.  
"Sleep while you can. Lilah will be awake soon enough." He said. 

"Good." Alex mumbled. She was already asleep. Derek smiled softly. God, he loved this woman so much. He was so glad that he finally admitted his love to her the day Lilah was born. She was worth it.

March 16th, 2004

Something was drawing Derek out of sleep. Something loud was drawing him out from his sleep. He wanted to fight it because he had been on shift for so long, but something was calling his name. He slowly came to the screaming of Lilah and Alex calling his name. He grunted slightly.

"Damn it, Derek. Wake up." She threw her pillow at him. He grunted and opened his eyes. Alex was bouncing the screaming Lilah in her arms.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Lilah is spiking a fever." Alex said. Lilah's screams got louder. "Wake up!" Derek sat up and looked at Lilah.

"How high?" He asked.

"I haven't really had a chance to find out, Derek. I need some of your help." Alex said bouncing the baby, "She's screaming, Derek."

"I can hear." Derek got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer and gave it to Alex.

"Thanks." She muttered as she put the thermometer in Lilah's ear. Derek sat on the tub's edge and started the water. The thermometer beeped and Alex looked at it, "It's 103."

"Well, give me her, Alex. Go get a bottle of water and put some of her Children's Tylenol in it." Derek took Lilah and began to get himself and her underdressed. "Why couldn't you get sick tomorrow night when I've had some sleep in me?" He got into the tub and splashed water on Lilah. He had too much experience with sick babies growing up where he did.

"Here." Alex walked in with the bottle. Derek took it and fed Lilah.

"Why don't you try top get some sleep?" Derek asked.

"You need help." Alex said. Derek shook his head.

"No I don't." He said, "We'll be fine. Go sleep." Alex looked at him slightly hurt.

"Okay." Alex whispered. She walked back into the bedroom. She crawled back into bed and closed her eyes. She could hear Derek softly sing to Lilah. Alex soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes. Everything was quiet. She sat up and looked around. Derek and Lilah weren't here. She slid out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her. She walked downstairs and went into the living.

She stopped and smiled when she saw Derek and Lilah. He was sound asleep on the couch and Lilah was cuddled up against his neck. Both looked pretty content. Alex smiled softly. They looked so happy together. Derek opened one of his eyes.

"I thought I heard you come downstairs." He whispered.

"How is she feeling?" Alex asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Her fever broke a few hours ago and we just dozed off." Derek wrapped his arms around Lilah and sat up. The baby yawned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Darling girl." Alex leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You think she can handle some food?"

"Just a little mommy milk. Don't want to upset her stomach and make her throw up all over you." Derek said. Alex grimaced.

"Maybe some mashed bananas and apple juice then." She said.

"That sounds better." Derek chuckled as he handed Lilah over to Alex. The baby fussed slightly but then settled into her arms. Alex smiled weakly.

"Come on, Darling." She whispered, "Let's go eat." She didn't like how Lilah was beginning to get fussy around her. it made Alex wonder what she was doing wrong. Lilah preferred Derek. Things like that happened with babies...Right?

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	17. Surprise!

****

April 1st, 2004

Alex looked at Lilah as she pulled herself up on to her knees. Soon, Lilah would be crawling and getting into every thing. Lilah down on her diapered butt hard and giggled. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh Lilah Bean." Alex said softly. Lilah was growing up so quickly and she was missing it all.

"Anyone home?" Derek walked in arms filled with stuffed animals. Alex rolled her eyes.

"What did you do now?" She asked as he threw the animals at Lilah. The baby squealed with even more happiness.

"She doesn't have enough toys Alex." Derek said.

"Bull s-h-i-t." Alex chuckled extended her hand, "She has tons and you know it." Derek took her hand and sat next to her.

"Why do you have the crease in your forehead?" He looked at her.  
"You know how we were talking about my job last month?" Alex asked him. She looked at the blank look on his face, "How I was thinking about being a stay at home mother."

"Oh yeah. We're not talking about that again are we?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, "How would you feel if I worked twenty-five hours instead of fifty hours?" Derek looked at her.

"As I said before, Alex, it really is your decision." He said, "I would support you." Alex sighed and looked at Lilah.

"How do you feel about another baby?" Alex asked. He turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Derek whispered. Alex tucked her leg beneath her and looked at her fiance.

"How would you feel if we had another baby?" She asked.

"Um...Well, another baby...um...that might be cool." Derek said.

"Good. Because I think I'm pregnant." Alex said. The colour drained from Derek's face.

"Pre....What?" He whispered.

"I'm a few weeks late, Derek. I feel run down." Alex said, "I think I'm pregnant." Derek sat there taking this all in. He was in shock. Lately they have barely had time to have sex lately.

"You...You need to take a test." He said.

"I know." Alex sighed, "Are you mad?" He shook his head.

"Just in shock." He smiled weakly. "Want me to run to the drug store and get a test?" Alex sighed looking at Lilah.

"Sure." She said softly.

"Just to make sure." Derek said getting up. He was disoriented at first and then walked out into the hallway. Alex sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex and Derek sat on the tub's edge holding each other's hands. They stared at the egg timer. He sighed slightly.

"Whatever it says, I don't care." He said. Alex nodded.

"I know that, Derek." She smiled weakly. Derek kissed her hand softly and that restored a lot that had flown away when Alex first suspected she was pregnant. Derek wasn't sure what he wanted the test to stay. He never thought about having another baby, but he never thought he'd have just one either.  
"It would be kind of cool to have a boy." Derek smirked.

"I know." Alex laughed as the egg timer rang. She looked at him, "Ready?" He nodded.  
"Ready." Derek took in a deep breath. Alex stood up and walked to the sink. She glanced down and saw the dark pink plus sign. Her stomach did a small flop in her stomach. She smiled softly and turned around.  
"I'm pregnant...again." She said. Derek stood up.

"Really?" He asked.  
"We're having another baby." She said. Derek gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh my god." He jumped up and down. Alex laughed. This was what they really wanted even if they didn't realize it.

April 15th, 2004

Alex was so damn excited. Today she was getting her official due date and ultrasound. She looked at Derek.

"You happy?" She asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Very." He said, "I love ultrasounds." Alex chuckled as she put her hand on her belly.

"Can you believe these babies are only going to be a year apart?" Alex asked. Derek shrugged.

"Close but not the closest I've ever seen I guess." He pointed out. Alex nodded as she rubbed her stomach.

"Alexandra Taylor?" Dr. White stepped out of his office, "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon." Alex smiled as she and Derek walked into the office.

"Didn't I just deliver a baby of yours?" Dr. White asked. Alex nodded.

"I had a little girl in November." She said. Dr. White chuckled.  
"Quick to get back on the horse are you?" He asked.

"Something like that." Derek winked.

"We were a little surprised but it's worth it now." Alex got up on the table and Dr. White began to check her vitals.

"Well, that's great." He said, "Would you like an ultrasound or would you like to wait?"

"OH please. I want one now." Alex's blue eyes sparkled. Dr. White nodded as he typed something into the computer.

"Well, based on your period, I would say that you're due November 26th or so." He said. Derek laughed softly.

"Two days after Lilah's first birthday. Cool." He said.

"We sure know how to time it." Alex said laying on the table.

"Let's see how big the baby is first." Dr. White chuckled.

"Great." Alex pulled her shirt up around her belly. Dr. White squirted the gel on. She grinned at Derek. This was an exciting moment. Within a few moments, a small little blob was on the screen.

"There he or she is." Dr. White said. "The heartbeat is very strong. I still stand by the November 26th due date, but you know they can always change."

"I understand." Alex said softly. She stared at the screen. There was another Kelly coming into the world. She looked at Derek. "Do you see the baby?"

"Yeah." Derek said. he couldn't believe this was happening again. It was so cool!

"Everything looks fine." Dr. White said, "I would stop firefighting though." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I know. We've been talking about me taking time off." She said as she sat up, "I guess I really have to now."

"This is awesome." Derek said staring at her belly. The baby was healthy and everything looked great. That was the most important thing to Alex and Derek. now they had to prepare Lilah to be a big sister.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	18. Angels

****

April 29th, 2004

Week 10

They were keeping the pregnancy a secret for a few more weeks. Alex and Derek were still letting it sink in anyway. She managed to dodge all the fires by saying Doc needed a lot more help. Lt. Johnson agreed.

"Where we off to today?" Alex asked Doc as she grabbed her jacket.

"We're going no where. Kim is back and you're back on the engine." He said. Alex looked at him.

"Who said?" She asked.

"Your boss said so." Doc chuckled. Alex bit her lip.

"Fine." Alex turned on her heals to get her gear when the sirens went off. Her heart lurched. It'd be fine. She'd hold the line and not go in. She pulled her gear on and went to the engine.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked when he saw his fiance.

"Lt. Johnson wants me here." Alex gave him a weak smile.

"Good." Dave said, "We've missed your feminist views."

"Oh shut up." Alex chuckled. Derek only stared at her. He hated her being on the engine when she was pregnant.

"We really have missed you." Jimmy winked. The engine pulled up to a house fire. Everyone poured out of the engine.

"Kelly, Doherty, and Taylor, get in there." Lt. Johnson yelled. Alex looked at him.

"I thought I'd hold back and control the line." She said.

"Well, You thought wrong." He said, "Get in there."

"Come on!" Jimmy ran in. Derek was already in there.

"Taylor! Now!" Lt. Johnson snapped. Alex gulped and ran into the building. She made sure the mask was secure on her face. The baby would be okay if she didn't inhale the smoke.

"Doherty?" Alex yelled. She couldn't see him or Derek. She cursed and went further into the house. She saw Jimmy up ahead. He turned and looked at her.

"Careful, Alex." He warned. She saw why. The roof in the living room was coming down.

"Where's Derek?" She yelled. He shrugged and went further in. Alex sighed and followed him. There suddenly was a loud cracking sound. Alex looked up and saw the ceiling caving in.

"Look out!!" Jimmy yelled. He tried to push Alex out of the way but a beam fell down knocking her into the wall. Alex grunted as she hit hard.

"Shit." She moaned. The beam had hit her hard in the back. Jimmy knelt down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alex said with a groan, "I need to get out of here."

"Go. I'll get DK." Jimmy helped Alex to her feet. Alex grunted. She certainly was going to bruise. She limped out of the house and threw her hat off.

"Are you okay? You look like shit." Kim walked up to her.

"Yeah. I got the wind knocked out of me." Alex smiled weakly.

* * *

Within an hour, the team got back to the house. The burning was under control and Lt Johnson sent them back. Alex called the shower. She wanted to see how bad her back looked. When she got into the bathroom, she took her shirt off. She groaned when she saw the black and blue marks already showing up.

"Great." She muttered. Derek knocked on the door.

"You have ten minutes." He said.

"I got it." Alex said locking the door. A sharp pain pierced her stomach. She rubbed it and started the shower. "I think Mommy needs to lay down."

Alex pulled her pants off and got into the shower. Maybe she pulled a muscle when she fell. She let the warm water wash over her body. The pain in her stomach wouldn't go away. It was getting worse. She placed her hand on her stomach and tried to rub it away.

"God." She groaned leaning against the wall. Alex looked down and saw pink water was going down the drain. The colour drained from her face as she looked at her legs. Blood was trickling down them. "Oh god." Alex panted. She moaned loudly. God, the pain was so intense. Tears filled her eyes, as she knew she was loosing her child. She began to slid down the wall in pain.

Alex pleaded in her head for the pain to stop as she laid in a ball at the bottom of the stall. The water pounded on her body as it washed her child away. Finally the pain started to fade. It wasn't gone, but Alex was able to move. She pulled herself out of the shower.

"Derek?" She called out as she wrapped a towel around herself. Alex shuffled towards the door and unlocked it. "Derek?"

"What?" He looked up as she opened the door. Derek blushed and glanced around, "Don't walk around her only in a towel."

"Derek..." Alex whispered. He stood up. Derek crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. Alex's lips quivered.

"I think...I think I miscarried." She whispered. Derek stared at her.

"Don't joke like that." He said.

"I'm...I'm not." Alex whimpered. Derek took a few steps to her. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Are you sure, Alex?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Y-Yes." Alex started to cry holding her stomach. She was still in pain, but she knew the baby was gone. Derek could only stare at her. She lost the baby? Derek cleared his throat.

"Get dressed. We're going to the hospital to make sure you're okay." Derek said. Alex nodded slowly. She didn't need to go there. She knew her child was gone.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	19. Mistakes

****

May 13th, 2004

Alex's world was crashing around her. She had lost her baby. How could someone love someone so much who they had never met? Alex's heart felt like it had broken in two. She couldn't stop crying. She was so depressed and DK couldn't understand why.

He wasn't being as supportive as he should be. Maybe he didn't feel the same thing Alex did. He didn't carry the baby. He didn't feel it slip from his body. He wasn't there. Derek stood in the doorway watching Alex.

"Are you going to get up at some point today?" He asked. Alex pulled the blanket tightly around her.

"Leave me alone." Alex mumbled. Derek growled and stepped into the room.

"You've been in this goddamn bed for almost two weeks. I know the doctor said to take it easy for this is ridiculous." Derek said. Alex looked at him.

"I'm trying to grieve." She said.

"Oh please." Derek said. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"You don't think I should grieve for the baby?" She asked.

"Sure I do, but this is too much." Derek sat on the edge of the bed. "You didn't even know the baby."

"Yes I did!" Alex gasped, "It was inside of me. I knew it."

"Fine, but this isn't healthy. You need to get out and maybe go back to work." Derek said. Alex shook her head.

"I can't. I feel so incomplete." She whispered. "I want to give him a name, Derek?"

"Him?" Derek looked at her.

"I know it was a boy. I can feel it in my heart and soul." She said, "I want to give him a name." Derek shook his head.

"That's ridiculous." He said.

"No it's not." Alex whispered. Tears started to well in her eyes. "I need to give him a name. I need closure."

"You're being unbelievable. It doesn't need a name." Derek said.

"God!" Alex snapped as she got out of bed, "You're being unbelievably cruel today."

"No I'm not. I'm just having you face the fact, Alex." Derek said, "We have a daughter who needs you. you miscarried. So what? We can try again soon."

"You are such a fucking asshole!!!" Alex cried grabbing her jacket, "You can face this fact, Derek Kelly! I hate you!"

* * *

Alex walked down the sidewalk sniffling. God, how could Derek be such an asshole? Now, she was alone and crying. She sat on the bus stop bench and started to cry.

"Alex?" Jimmy stood by the bench, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay, Doherty??" She sobbed into her hands.

"Hey. Hey." He sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Derek is an asshole and I hate him." She said. Jimmy smiled.

"I've been saying that for years." He winked and took her hand, "Come on. This is my apartment. let me make you some tea."

"O-Okay." Alex whispered. She followed Jimmy into the apartment building and up the stairs. See? Men could be nice.

"Did you give it a name?" Jimmy asked as he unlocked his door.

"M-Mason." Alex said, "Was it so bad for wanting to give the baby a name?" jimmy shook his head.

"No way. I think it's a fantastic idea." he said, "Make yourself at home."

"You don't think it's creepy?" Alex asked sitting on his couch.

"No." Jimmy frowned, "Anyone who would think that is an ass. Is that what DK said to you?" Alex shook her head.

"No...But he hinted at it." She sighed softly. "This is all my fault."

"No no. It's not." Jimmy sat down next to her. tear started to flow from Alex's eyes again.

"Yes, it is, Jimmy. I w-walked into that burning h-house. I should have told Johnson. I sh-should have been put on desk duty." Alex sobbed.

"You should have done this. You should have done that. You can't do this to yourself, Alex. Mason left and it wasn't fair but it wasn't your fault." Jimmy said. He wrapped his arms around Alex.

"Wh-WHy does Derek have to be such an ass?" Alex whimpered, burying her face into his chest. Jimmy sighed.

"Because he's a guy. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions so it comes out as stupidity and anger." he said.

"M-My baby is dead, J-Jimmy." Alex sobbed. Jimmy took her face in his hands.

"But it's not your fault." He said firmly.

"Y-Yes it is." She sobbed. Jimmy pressed his lips softly to hers.

"No, Alex." He whispered, "It's not." She stared at him out of shock. He wasn't being mean to her or telling her she killed Mason. he was just being there for her. Alex leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was filled with want and need. Jimmy wasn't going to stop her. Alex clung to him and kissed him harder. She needed him to make her feel good.

"Jimmy..." Alex mumbled against his lips. Her hands pulled his shirt from his pants.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." She said. Jimmy didn't need any reassurance. He yanked his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Jimmy would make her forget how much of an ass Derek was.

* * *

Alex shifted in her sleep. She heard a telephone ringing. She grunted as she started to come to.

"Hello?....Hey, DK....You called Walsh before me?...That's okay...Yeah, she's here. She needed some place to stay and she didn't want to go to her mother's house." Jimmy said into the phone. He glanced at Alex, "All right...Do you want to talk to him?"

"I guess." Alex mumbled and sat up. She took the phone. "Hello?"

"You could have called me to tell me where you were." Derek said, "I was scared shitless all night." Alex glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Oh yeah, her and Jimmy had sex twice the night before.

"It's nice to know that you care sometimes." Alex yawned.

"Lilah misses you." he said. Alex's face softened.

"I miss her." Alex said.

"Are you coming home?" Derek asked.

"Are you done being an asshole?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Alex." He said, "I know how much you're hurting. We just need to talk more." Alex smiled softly.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes all right?" She asked.

"I love you." Derek said.

"I love you too." Alex said hanging up the phone. She looked at Jimmy as she grabbed her shirt, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Derek what happened last night."

"Don't worry. I won't utter a thing." Jimmy said watching Alex get dressed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"If you ever need anything, Alex, just holler." He said. Alex gave him a look.

"Oh I'm sure." She went to the door, "I'll see you at work." Alex walked out of the apartment and ran her hand through her hair. God, what did she do?

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	20. Finding Out

****

May 27th, 2004

Guilt was eating at Alex. She had cheated on her fiance with the worse man possible. Derek could tell somethign was up. She was so distant from him. Even more distant than when she had the miscarriage. Derek stared at her as they rode to a MVA accident.

"We should take Lilah to the beach this weekend. She'll like it." Derek said. Alex nodded.

"Maybe." She said. Jimmy looked at Alex.

"The beach sounds fun." He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Mind your own business, Doherty." She snapped. Walsh chuckled.

"There's the Taylor we all know and love." He said.

"Lay off her." Derek and Jimmy said at the same time. Derek looked at Jimmy with concern. Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the engine stopped.

"Let's focus on the job at hand people." Jimmy said getting out of the engine. Alex glanced at Derek as she got out. The MVA was more than an MVA. The radio could have said four cars were plowed into each other.

"Hey, we need to get this woman out of here." Carlos waved the firefighters over to them. Alex assessed the situation.

"All right, I'll get the saw." She said. Jimmy shook his head.

"I'll do it." He said going back to the engine. Alex growled.

"Are you kidding me? I am able and capable of handling the saw." Alex frowned.

"I don't want you to. I want you to see if Levine needs any more assistance with us." Jimmy said. "Don't think because I slept with you that yore going to get special treatment with me." Alex's eyes widened as she saw Walsh and Derek both turn around.

"Jimmy! You asshole!" She cried. Derek stood there staring at Alex.

"What...What did he say?" Derek asked. Alex started to panic.

"Nothing. he...he was joking." She said. "Right Jimmy?"

"Alex, I wasn't joking." Jimmy said. Derek looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Alex, don't lie to me." He croaked out. Alex bit her lip.

"It was the day I named Mason. You pissed me off. I was hysterical and Jimmy was there." Alex said. Derek turned and glared at him.

"You took advantage of her when she was hurting!" He snapped.

"Whoa. I did no such thing." Jimmy said, "She wanted to have sex so we did."

"You son of a bitch!" Derek snapped. He lunged at Jimmy and threw him to the ground, "You fucking asshole! I thought you were my friend!!" Derek punched Jimmy. It stunned him for a moment but Jimmy kicked Derek off of him and jumped up.

"It's not my fault you're marrying someone who-" Derek didn't give Jimmy a chance to finish his sentence. He pushed him into the engine and hit him again feeling bones breaking beneath his punch. Blood started to pour from Jimmy's nose.

"Stop it!!" Alex cried, "Stop it!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jimmy snapped. He punched Derek back. Walsh ran over and grabbed Derek before he could do more damage.

"I'm going to kill you!" Derek yelled.

"Please stop it." Alex cried.

"Guys, Calm down." Walsh said as Kim rushed over to Look at Jimmy's nose. He let go of Derek who was drawing in deep breaths. Alex walked up to him.

"Derek, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't, Alex." He said touching his jaw. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to even look at you." With that, Derek walked away. Alex stood there staring at him. Walsh gave Alex a look.

"Don't start with me too, Walsh." She said.

"I would expect something like this from Doherty, but not you." Walsh said walking away. Alex's lips quivered. God, she fucked up royally.

May 28th, 2004

Alex had slept on her brother's couch. Derek wouldn't let her in. he wouldn't let her see Lilah. She didn't blame him. Alex was a horrible person. She shouldn't have done what she had but she had to talk to him. Alex walked up the steps to their home and knocked on the door.

"Derek, please we need to talk." Alex called out. There was no response. She knew Derek was here. His car was in the garage. "Derek, please. I want to see Lilah." The front door opened up and Derek stood there.  
"She is taking a nap. Go away." He said.

"Please, Derek. We need to talk." She said. Derek shook his head.

"No we don't. Lilah and I are just fine alone." Derek said.

"But I'm not." She whispered. He looked at her, "Please can I come in so we can talk? I'll leave afterwards." Derek sighed softly but nodded.

"Be quiet." He said. Alex nodded as she walked into the house. The air in the house seemed different. She sighed.

"How is Lilah?" She asked.

"Pretty cranky. She misses you." Derek said sitting on the couch. Alex sat next to him, but not too close.

"I miss her too." Alex said, "Look, Derek, I'm sorry."

"So you've said that." He said.

"I don't know what I can do to make you see that though." Alex said, "That day, I was in pain. I was pissed. I know that's no excuse, but Jimmy was there. He was comforting me and one thing led to another."

"I'm more pissed off at him than I am at you." Derek said.

"Really?" Alex asked. Derek nodded and finally looked at her.

"Yeah. You were in pain. Jimmy too advantage of that. That's why I broke his nose." He said.

"And did that make you feel better?" Alex asked. Derek shook his head.

"No." he said, "The thought of another man's hands on you makes me sick. Maybe it's selfish, but It should just be me touching you."

"It's not selfish." She said. Alex swore she saw his lip quiver slightly.

"I love you, Alex, and I don't want to loose you." Derek said.

"Then please let me back in." She said.

"I don't want to marry you if you have affairs on me all the time." Derek said. Alex shook her head.

"Never again, Derek. I promise." She whispered, "I swear to god. Please believe me." Derek sighed.

"I believe you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. Derek nodded.

"I just...It's going to take awhile for me to trust you again I hope you understand." He told her.

"I do." Alex whispered. Derek looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes. He saw that she was telling the truth. He pulled her into a hug. God, he hoped she was telling the truth.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	21. Healing

****

June 12th, 2004

Things weren't perfect, but it was a lot better than it was. Derek still had a hard time trusting Alex, but things would eventually work out in the end. Alex hoped at least. They both had to admit that make up sex was wonderful.

"I love my Lilah bean." Alex cuddled with Lilah in bed. Derek chuckled as he opened his eyes. Lilah was kicking her legs as Alex tickled her belly.

"When did she get in bed with us?" He yawned and stretched.

"She woke up at four." Alex said. Lilah rolled over onto her stomach. Her eyes brightened up when she looked at her father.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Derek kissed Lilah's cheek as she sat up. "She's getting so big."

"I know." Alex sighed, "If I wasn't stupid and miscarried we would-"

"Don't blame yourself." He said as he sat up, "Mason was meant to be where he is. It's no one's fault." Alex sighed again and slid out of bed.

"Maybe you're right." She shrugged, "I'm going to cook some breakfast. Eggs?"

"Eggs sound great." Derek said putting Lilah on his lap. "Bean, how did you become so gorgeous?"

"Ppppfffffttttttt!!!!!" Lilah gave Derek a raspberry. He laughed loudly.

"Trust me, bean. You're gorgeous." He held onto her as he got up. "Maybe we can put on your bathing suit and we can all go swimming." Derek walked out of their bedroom and downstairs, "I was thinking about taking you girls swimming."

"You can take Lilah." Alex said.

"No I'm taking you too." Derek said. Alex laughed softly.

"You do not want to see me in a bathing suit." She said.

* * *

The sun beat down on Alex's body as she lay in the sun. Derek couldn't help but to stare at her. The blue bathing suit hugged every curve. Who would have known she had a baby a few months ago? Lilah looked adorable in her pink and yellow-stripped suit that had ruffles on her butt.

"Come on. I'm taking her for a swim." He said. Alex opened her eyes.  
"I'm coming with you." Alex stood up and stretched. Derek stared at her. Her legs looked so good. Derek got up and scooped Lilah into his arms. He walked over to the water.  
"See, Bean?" Derek put her feet in the water. Lilah squealed.

"I think she likes it." Alex chuckled going up to her waist. Derek followed her. Lilah's legs hugged at Derek's side tightly. Her blue eyes stared at the water.

"Yeah I think so." Derek said wrapping his other arm around Alex's waist. She smiled softly at him.  
"I'm glad we're here." She said.  
"Yeah, I like the beach." Derek said.

"No. I mean, here." She placed her hand on his heart, "I'm glad we're okay and able to do family stuff." He nodded, but his face was serious.

"We'll always be a family, no matter what happens." Derek said. Alex smiled softly at him. She was so thankful for that. She thought when she slept with Jimmy her life with Derek would be gone forever. She was happy that he had given her a second chance.

June 20th, 2004

Derek sat on the engine as it sped down the street. He couldn't help but to drift off to this morning. _Alex looked so sexy in her boxer shorts and tank top as she cooked the three of them some eggs. Lilah sat in her high chair only in her diaper._

"Breakfast is almost ready." Alex said getting a couple of plates out. She didn't even bother serving Lilah food on a plate. It'd wind up on her high chair anyway.

"Good cause Daddy is starved." Derek said. Lilah pounded on her high chair top.  
"DADEEEEEEE!" She squealed. Derek and Alex froze.

"Are you on earth?" Jimmy asked. Derek looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said. Jimmy frowned slightly.  
"About what?" He asked.

"About being a dad." Derek smiled, "It's a wonderful job."

__

"I can't believe it!" Alex laughed. "Did....did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yes!" Derek scooped Lilah up. "Say it! Say Daddy!" Lilah giggled.

"Daddeee!!" She squealed. Alex began to cry.

"She's growing up, D." She said, "I cannot believe it."

"I knew she'd say my name first." Derek was beaming with pride. Alex rolled her eyes.

"DK, you with us?" Lt. Johnson looked into the engine. Derek looked around. All the men were out of the engine. He didn't realize they pulled up. He nodded.

"Sorry, Sir." Derek jumped out of the engine. he stared at the blazing apartment building fire. Five other ladders were there. This was a major fire.

"DK, Doherty, and Misson. GO in there find survivors." Johnson said, "Use your heads. Don't be a smartass hero."

"Yes, Sir." Jimmy said. 

"I mean you too, Doherty." Johnson said.

"Come on." Jimmy chuckled. Derek swallowed and went into the building. The first floor was filled with smoke. Derek didn't see any flames.

"Let's go on the second floor." Mission said. Derek nodded and followed him. Flashes of Lilah entered his brain. She was so happy this morning. Lilah knew uttering that one word that she had made her parents so proud. Derek would always remember that sparkle that she had in her blue eyes.

"DK! Look out!" Jimmy yelled pushing Derek away from a falling beam. Derek blinked. He didn't realize he had already made it upstairs.  
"Christ, Kelly. Don't kill yourself." Misson hissed.  
"Sorry." He said looking around him. This floor was certainly on fire.

"Just focus." Jimmy muttered.

"Help!!!!" A blood-curdling scream was coming from one of the apartment buildings. Derek ran over to the door. it was cool. he opened it up. This was where the screams were coming from.

"Ma'am? FDNY here!" Derek called out.  
"God, help me! I'm stuck!" A woman screamed from the bedroom. Derek ran down the hallway ahead of the others. He looked in the bedroom. Flames licked up the walls. The ceiling was caving in. A young woman was trapped underneath the falling ceiling. 

"Ma'am, I'm here." Derek ran over to her.  
"God help me!" She cried.

"What's your name?" He asked glancing behind him. Where was Doherty? Derek pushed the wood off of the woman.

"L-Lindsay." She whimpered. "It hurts."

"I'll take you to a paramedic." Derek said helping Lindsay up. She groaned loudly, "Doherty! Where are you?" Lindsay and Derek stared at the door. A fallen beam blocked it.  
"Oh god." Lindsay whispered.  
"I'll get you out of here." Derek said, trying his radio. he got nothing but static.  
"Wh-what's your name?" Lindsay whispered.  
"Derek." He said. Sweat was pouring down his face. The fire was closing in around them. This was it. Alex was going to be a single mother. he just knew it. Derek stared at the floor as he began to cave in beneath them. Lindsay clung to him.  
"Oh god." She cried. Derek held onto her tightly as the floor seemed to disappear beneath them and they fell to the bottom in a fiery heap. All Derek saw was Lilah saying her first words. _Daddy._

* * *

Alex's heart pounded as she pushed the doors to the ER open. Police Officers and firemen were standing there staring at her. She pushed past them. She knew a day like this could happen.  
"Where is he?" She croaked out. Jimmy looked at her.

"Alex...." he said.  
"Where the fuck is he?" She asked. Jimmy lowered his eyes.  
"In the trauma room...." Jimmy whispered. Alex pushed past Jimmy and ran into the trauma room. She had to make sure Derek was okay. She went into the room and stared at the body on the gurney. Was that Derek? Her knees shook as she went up to his.  
"Oh god." Alex whispered. it was. It was Derek. His skin was covered in soot. His arm and legs were bandaged up. "Tell me how much of him in burnt." Dr. Collins walked up behind her.

"His right arm and right leg are burnt. The burn unit said they might be able to salvage something." He said, "He broke his left leg in the fall and cracked his skull." Alex felt sick to her stomach. The smell. God, that smell of burned flesh was horrible. "We're worried about infection right now."

"Has...Has he woken up yet?" She asked.  
"No." Dr. Collins said, "We thing their might be some brain damage." Alex's eyes filled with tears. Her fiance might not be able to marry her. There was a possibility he could die. Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. She couldn't face loosing another man that she loved.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	22. Will he or Won't he?

****

July 2nd, 2004

Derek hadn't woken up. Over two weeks and he was still hooked up to all these goddamn machines. Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to shake him awake. Everyone had been extremely supportive though. They took care of Lilah and her. They fed them.

"You need to wake up, Bro." Padric said, "I couldn't take care of this family myself. You know Kevin has never been good at that kind of stuff." Padric looked at his little brother. This was what he always feared. Joanne, their mother hadn't even been able to walk in this room. Alex understood.  
"Here." She said softly handing Padric a cup of coffee, "It's hospital mush, but it'll do."

"Thanks." He said leaning back in his chair. "How are you holding up?" Alex shrugged.  
"I only cry in hysterics when no one is around." She said. Padric sighed softly.

"Me too." he said.

"I have stuff to tell him, but I want him to be awake when I do." Alex said.  
"He can hear you, Alex." he said, "Talk to him. Tell him whatever you need to tell him." Alex's blue eyes glanced at Padric. She looked back at Derek. If he did wake up soon, he'd be screaming in pain probably. Alex slid her hand into his good hand.

"Derek, It's me." She croaked out. Alex stared his him.

"It's me too," Padric said, "Alex needs to talk to you so she needs your full attention." She smiled thankfully. If Padric wasn't around, she'd probably be sobbing right now.

"Derek, I was...I need you to wake up because I'm pregnant." Alex said trembling. "I was at the doctor's today. This time...I'm not due in November, but I'm due February 26th. I'm so scared that I'm going to miscarry again. I need you." She began to cry slowly into his hand. She didn't see the fluttering of his eyelids.

"Oh my god." Padric whispered, but Alex felt his hand tighten around hers. Her eyes widened.  
"D-Derek?" She whispered. He grunted as he opened his eyes, "Oh my god. Get a doctor, Paddy. Derek, I'm here." Alex kissed his cheek, "You were hurt in a fire, Derek. She broke your leg and burned your side pretty good." Dr. Cardwell walked in.  
"Derek, you're awake." He smiled checking out his vitals, "You gave us a scare. You've been unconscious for about two weeks now." Alex watched a confused look spread across Derek's face.

"Everyone has been worried about you." Alex said. Derek grunted.

"I'm going to remove the tube, Derek. I need you to exhaled." Dr. Cardwell said, "On the count of three. One...Two...Three." Derek exhaled and the tube was removed. he coughed with a loud groan.

"Oh Derek." Alex whimpered. He stared at her.  
"Pregnant..." He croaked out.  
"You heard?" She asked. Derek nodded with a groan.  
"Pain...god." He moaned.  
"I'll up your morphine drip." Dr. Cardwell said, "You were touched and go for a while there, Derek. The burns were pretty deep on your arm, but you were able to keep everything." Derek stared at his bandaged arm. "It'll be a long process. Your leg is broken also. You will need to go through a lot of physical therapy."

"If you want to." Derek muttered, "Get Sweet and Doherty."

"They're fine." Alex said touching his forehead. 

"The drugs are starting to take affect." Dr. Cardwell said. Derek stared at Alex.  
"Really? Pregnant?" He asked. Alex smiled softly.  
"I'm really pregnant." She said, "Get some sleep, Baby. I won't leave your side." Alex watched as Derek fell into a drug-induced sleep. She couldn't even imagine the kind of pain he was feeling. She knew how hurt her heart and soul was, but hopefully everything would be improving.

July 16th, 2004

Week 8

Alex hated celebrating her birthday as she watched her fiance writhe in pain. He was slowly getting better. Slowly was the main word.

"Son of a bitch." Derek groaned loudly.  
"You're doing terrific." Sheridan Grey, his Physical Therapist said.

"Bull shit." Derek snapped, "I want to go back to my room." Sheridan shook her head.  
"You need to work on your leg and arm and when you're out of that cat you need to work on your other leg." She said.

"I want to go back to my room!" he snapped. Alex got up from her chair and walked over to the two people.

"I'll bring him back." She said.  
"We still have twenty minutes left." Sheridan said. Alex shrugged.

"You can do it another day. Derek is obviously getting very frustrated with this today." She said helping Derek into his wheelchair.  
"If you coddle him his recovery is going to take longer." Sheridan said.

"I'm taking my fiance back to his room." Alex pushed Derek out of the room. he sighed softly.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"I can't stand seeing you in pain, Derek." Alex said, "You need to cooperate with her you do realize."

"I know." Derek muttered, "I just want to go home."

"You can't yet." She said. They were silent as she pushed him onto the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked, "You and the baby."

"We're fine." She said, "We're not the one in recovery."

"No, but you are pregnant. You were so sick with Lilah." Derek said.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I just want you to recover well." Alex told him with slight irritation.

"Why haven't you brought Lilah to see me?" He asked.

"She had a cold and the doctors didn't want her in the burn unit." Alex said. Derek nodded.  
"When can I see her?" He asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. Derek sighed.

"You must be tired and must be sick of hospitals." He said, "Why don't you go home and relax for awhile? I'll be fine." Alex shook her head.

"I am going to be here every step of the way, Derek." She said. "I am fine." He sighed looking at her.

"I don't want you here though." Derek said. Alex stared at him.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered. Derek hung his head.

"I don't want you here, Alex." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't...I don't want you to see me like this." Derek said, "Helpless and in pain. I can't have it." A small smile came across her face.

"I'm going to be here." She said, "You stood by me after my screw up and I'm going to stand by you during this."

"This isn't like an affair, Alex." He said.

"I know, but I'm going to be your wife and it's my job to help you." She said, "I won't think any less of you. You will always be a very strong man in my eyes." Derek looked down. "You can cry in front of me, Derek. It's okay."

"I don't want to be in pain anymore." He whispered.

"it's going to take awhile, Derek, but you need to work at this." Alex said.

"I need your help." He said.  
"I told you. I will be here." Alex kissed his forehead softly. His pain would go eventually, she just wished it was sooner than later.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	23. Home Again

****

July 30, 2004

Week 10

He was getting better. He was managing better with his limitations. He was going home. Dr. Cardwell wheeled his wheel chair into the room.

"Remember we want to see you on Monday." He said handing Alex three prescriptions. "He needs to take these or he'll need to be readmitted." Alex nodded.

"I'll make sure he takes them." She said.  
"Make sure his dressings are changed. You have experience in dressing wounds so I trust you." Dr. Cardwell said.

"Thanks." Alex chuckled as she helped Derek into the wheelchair. He groaned loudly. Okay, he was still in pain, but it was manageable. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alex." Derek said. He had to be strong, he thought as they wheeled him outside. He didn't want to be dependent on Alex all the time. He was a grown man and he could do this.

"Lilah has missed you so much." Alex said as she helped him into the van. Derek gritted his teeth. He mumbled something. She closed the door and got into the driver's side. "I know you're in pain, Derek, and that you're mad, but I want you back."

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"I miss your sunny attitude. I miss your jokes." She said. "I want the guy I fell in love with."

"Well, I think he died." Derek said. Alex bit her lip. Memories of the men walking up the steps of their home flooded back into her brain.

"Don't say that. I would kill myself if something happened to you, Derek." Alex said, "I...I c-can't loose another man in my life because of this stupid profession. We've been through tough things, but this...I can't bear." Derek looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, Alex." He told her.

"Do you still want to be my husband?" Alex asked him in a small whisper. Derek nodded.

"Yes more than anything." He said, "I want to be around to see this next baby be born."

"I'm still scared about loosing this one too." Alex admitted.

"Mason will make sure that doesn't happen." He reached over and took Alex's hand with his good one. Alex has had too much pain in her life...Too much death. It probably gave her grey hair when He got stupid and hurt.

August 6th, 2004

Week 11

Derek sat in his wheelchair staring at Lilah. She wasn't sure about the wheelchair. She gave it looks. She wasn't exactly scared of it, but she wasn't happy about it either.

"Dada." Lilah extended her arms up to Derek. He sighed. It was so hard to pick her up with one arm.

"Come here baby." Derek leaned down as far as he could without pain shooting through him. Lilah was still out of reach.

"Dada!" Lilah cried with frustration. Derek growled as she crawled closer but still out of reach.

"Baby, just stop moving." He said. Lilah's face began to grow red as tears started to flow freely.

"DADA!!!" She screamed kicking her feet.

"God damn it, Lilah! I'm trying!" He yelled at her.

"Derek!" Alex snapped scooping Lilah up. She began to grow quiet. "Don't you dare yell at her."

"I couldn't reach her and she wanted me." Derek said.

"That's no reason to yell at her." Alex said sitting on the couch, "She just wanted to be held."

"You shouldn't have left me alone with her." Derek said.

"Yes, this is my fault." Alex growled slightly. Derek looked away, "If you needed help getting her, you should have said something." Derek nodded slowly. "Your PT appointment is soon. You should get ready."

"I don't want to go." Derek said.

"You want to get back to work dont you?" Alex asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said trying to wheel the chair out of the room with one hand. Alex stood up and helped him out.

"What are we going to do with daddy?" She smiled softly.

August 13th, 2004

Week 12

Alex buckled herself in as Kim shut the door. Work was like a vacation lately.

"So, how's DK doing?" Kim asked. Alex nodded.

"A lot better. he has a walking cast on so He feels a lot better." Alex said, "He's not driving me as nuts."

"That's good." Kim snickered. "I bet he was becoming a handful." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but It wasn't really that bad." She said.

"Right." Kim said.

"I'm serious. Yes he complained, but he was really strong about it and now his recovery is going the way we want it." Alex said, "And maybe he'll be off of his leave sooner."

"Speaking of leave, Miss I'm pregnant again." Kim said, "So you got put back on the bus, how long do you think this will last?" Alex shrugged.

"I'm still fitting into my uniform so that's good.' She chuckled. "Another months I guess, but we'll see."

"Well, I'm glad to be working with you again." Kim said smiling at Alex as she stopped the bus in front of a fender bender.

"Me too." Alex said jumping out. Soon, she wouldn't be able to jump like that. She walked over to the car and looked in. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Hey." She groaned holding her head.

"Can you tell me your name?" Alex asked checking her pupils.

"Stacey Steel." She said.  
"Well, I'm Alex Kelly and I'm a paramedic." She said getting the c-collar, "Are you having any pains?"

"Just in my head." Stacey said. Alex nodded.

"Well, we'll take you to Mercy and have the docs check you out." She said, "They have good doctors there." Stacey smiled weakly as they got her on the gurney.

* * *

Alex stood at the admit desk going over her forms for Stacey. The poor girl had a concussion, but nothing serious.

"Hey." Ty walked up to her, "What are you doing here?" Alex chuckled.

"Working. you?" She asked.

"A perp complained we sprained his wrist so We had to come here." Ty said, "How's DK doing?" Alex nodded.

"He's doing good. He should be able to do some desk duty soon if he wants and You know him." Alex smiled, "He's really itching."

"I'm sure. I hated being away form work." Ty said.  
"I remember." She smiled at him. 

"Well, um, give him my best wishes.' Ty said, "I hope everything continues to go so well."

"Thank you, Ty." Alex said turning back to her clipboard. She sighed slightly. She remembered when Ty got shot and he was laid up in bed. That was the moment she realized their relationship would never go anywhere, but she didn't care anymore. She had Derek.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	24. September 11th

****

August 27th, 2004

Week 14

The heat was starting to get to Alex. The hot flashes had begun. Her waistline was expanding and she already felt like a cow.

"Momma!!!" Lilah squealed loudly from the playpen.

"I'm coming." Alex said with a Popsicle in hand. "Do you want to taste Mommy's pop?" Lilah extended her arms. She picked her up and went to the front porch.

"Momma. Momma." Lilah reached up for the Popsicle.

"Okay. Here." Alex let Lilah lick the Popsicle. Her face contorted at the new taste. Alex laughed loudly, "I take it that you didn't enjoy the Popsicle." Alex settled down on the swing. Lilah started to bounce.

"Daddy!!!" Lilah squealed. Derek limped down the sidewalk. He waved his cane at her.

"Here's daddy, Princess." Derek said walking up slowly to his house.

"How was the walk?" Alex asked. He shrugged easing himself onto the steps to sit down.

"My hip was starting to hurt so I headed on back." He said. Alex sighed deeply.

"I'll run you hot bath later." She said.

"I'm sick of baths." Derek said. She put Lilah down and the baby crawled over to her daddy.

"Well, they're the best things for your aching bones." She said watching Derek pick Lilah up. His face seemed to light up when she was in his arms.

"Do you want to take a bath with daddy?" He asked, "you're getting sticky."

"Daddy. Daddy." Lilah laughed. Derek smiled as he slowly got up. He grunted trying not to drop his daughter. God, life was hell. He couldn't even walk with is own daughter. Alex grabbed his elbow to help him.

"Come on." She smiled trying to not make him feel useless. He often did. Derek smiled weakly as he went to the bathroom. Alex began to start the water. Derek undressed Lilah. "You know...I've been changing everything over to Alexandra Kelly. We were supposed to get married June 22nd but you were in a coma."

"We'll get married soon then. Run over to the courthouse and do it." Derek winked.

"Oh how romantic." Alex giggled.

"Splish splash. Daddy and Lilah bean's taking a bath." He said wiggling his own clothes off.   
"I'll leave you two alone. if it gets too much, I'll be in the bedroom reading." Alex said.

"We'll be fine, Alex." he said stepping into the bathrobe. Alex nodded slowly as she left the room. Derek groaned loudly as he sunk into the water.

"Waa waa!" Lilah bounced.

"Yes, the water is fun." He said settling Lilah on his lap. he gently splashed water onto her back. The baby squealed louder. She seemed to love the water more and more as every day passed.

He watched her blue eyes sparkle with excitement. He couldn't believe this child was his blood. They were getting another perfect child too. Life couldn't be better than this. he just hoped he'd be healthy by the time the next baby came.

"is everything okay?" Alex knocked on the door.

"Yes, mommy." Derek said in a high voice. Alex chuckled softly.

"Good." she said walking to the room. Derek sighed. He just hoped everything would be okay and he wasn't just kidding himself and his family.

September 11th, 2004

Week 16

Alex almost couldn't get out of bed, but she had to. Derek ad lain out her blues. She sat up rubbing her belly. She felt the baby bubbles beneath her hand. Alex picked up her shirt and slid it on. She was glad she still had her dressy shirt from her pregnancy with Lilah.

"Are you about ready?" Derek walked in. God, he looked so handsome dressed up. Lilah looked adorable in a white frilly dress.

"Sure." She mumbled buttoning her pants.

"We don't have to go." Derek said.

"Yes we do, Derek. It our own house holding the ceremony." She said as she began to pin her hair up, "Lilah looks cute."

"She looks like mommy." Derek held Lilah up. Alex smiled weakly. She put her hat on and turned to Derek.

"I don't look like a heifer do I?" She asked. Derek shook his head.

"You look beautiful." He said, taking her hand, "Let's go."

There had to be already two hundred people filling the streets of King Arthur. Alex took in a deep breath staring out the window. She took a deep breath.

"I don't want to go." Alex said. Derek looked at her.

"But we're here." he said. Alex shook her head.

"No. I don't want to go. I'm tired of these celebrations. I want to frigging move on. I want today to be a joyous day. I don't want any more tears." Alex said. Derek looked at her. he could tell Alex didn't want to go out.

"Okay. Let's go downtown to city hall." He said. Alex looked at him.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"We're going to get married." Derek smiled. Alex burst out laughing.

"You want to cheer me up by marrying me?" She asked.

"No I want to marry you because I love you." He said driving past their station. Alex began to protest, but she saw the determination on his face. "Do you want to get married or not? We have all the licenses and everything." It was the date of her father's death. it was the date of some of her friends' death. Alex looked back at Lilah who was smiling. She felt the baby flutter in her stomach. She nodded.

"Let's do this." Alex laughed. "Adam is probably at the station though looking for me."

"call him and tell him to meet us at city hall." Derek said. Alex couldn't believe she was doing this. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Lexie, where are you?" he asked answering the phone.  
"Can you be at city hall in ten minutes?" Alex asked him.

"Well, yeah..." Adam said. She could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Why?"

"Derek and I are getting married." She said.

"What? You have a ceremony to be at." He said.

"Adam, I want you there." Alex said. He sighed.

"I'll be there." Adam said.

"We don't have our rings on us." Alex frowned as she paced up and down the hallway.

"We have them at home. Don't worry." Derek said, "I'll put a rubber band on your finger."

"Gee. Thanks." She chuckled looking at Adam bouncing Lilah on his knee, "Are you mad?"

"No." Adam looked up at her, "You wanted to get married to Derek. Why should it matter what date you pick...even though there are 364 other dates you could have picked."  
"This is the date I want. this is the date Dad would have wanted too." Alex said, "Do you think he'd want it to be remembered as such a horrible day?"

"No." Adam said, "I just want to make sure you want this."

"I do." She smiled as the secretary walked out.

"Judge Harris will see you now." She said.

"This is it." Derek said taking Alex's hand. "You don't want to back out right?"

"No way." Alex grinned as they walked into the room.  
"Good afternoon." Judge Harris said.

"Good afternoon." Derek grinned.

"Is this your witness?" he asked.

"Adam Taylor." Adam nodded.

"Your full names please." Judge Harris said looking through the forms.

"Alexandra Morgan Taylor and Derek Matthew Kelly." Alex told him.

"All right. This is very simple." Judge Harris stood up, "You can say vows if you wish."

"I do." Alex said, "We only get married once." Judge Harris nodded.

"Very well. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Alexandra and Derek. Derek, any vows?" He asked. Derek nodded.

"Alex, I know this isn't your dream wedding, but it shouldn't matter how or when someone gets married as long as they're in love. The date we set, I was in a coma. You sat by my bed. You helped me to heal. I love you more than I ever thought possible." Derek said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lilah, and this little bean." Judge Harris nodded.

"Alexandra?" He asked. She took in a deep breath.

"We haven't had an easy relationship. There were moments I thought it'd end, but the moment you got stuck in that fire, I knew you were my true love." Alex said, "You make me happy. You make me feel like a beautiful woman. You make me feel...I can't even explain how my heart feels. I will be honoured to be your wife."

"Very good." Judge Harris smiled, "Do you, Derek Matthew Kelly, take Alexandra Morgan Taylor to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I most certainly do." Derek smiled. Tears filled Alex's eyes.

"Do you, Alexandra Morgan Taylor, take Derek Matthew Kelly, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"I do." She whispered.

"Then by the power invested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Judge Harris smiled; "You may kiss your bride." Derek pulled Alex into a kiss. It was a very quick marriage, maybe slightly out of continence, but their love for each other was the only thing that mattered. They were now husband and wife. Both of them were extremely happy.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	25. Scans and Mans

September 25th, 2004

Week 18

So she was finally a married woman. It was wonderful. Alexandra Morgan Kelly. She quite liked that. Another thing that she liked was feeling the baby move inside of her. It was so active.

"Feel the baby." Alex said pressing Derek's hand to her stomach as they waited for their appointment to start. He smiled feeling the tiny flutter beneath his hand.

"That's so cool." He said.

"You should feel it on this end." Alex said.

"Daddy." Lilah squealed loudly from her carriage. He looked at her.

"We're right here." He chuckled, "Miss jealous." Lilah laughed loudly, "I think she understands what jealous means."

"Oh probably." Alex chuckled as Dr. White stepped out of his office.

"Alexandra, I can see you now." He smiled.

"Thank god." Alex said. The Kelly's walked into the office.

"Hello, Lilah." Dr. White waved to the baby. She giggled and waved back, "How is she doing?"

"Oh fantastic. She's standing by herself now." Alex said.

"What a big girl." Dr. White said. Derek bounced the baby.

"Getting heavy too." He said.

"And how are you feeling, Alex?" Dr. White asked. Alex shrugged getting onto the scale.

"Tired, but happy." She said.

"Good." Dr. white glanced at the scale, "You've gained nine pounds since your last appointment." Alex groaned.

"Terrific." She mumbled stepping off of the scale.  
"It's not bad. Just keep on eating right." Dr. White said helping her up onto the table.

"I know. I know, but I like eclairs." She winked. Dr. White chuckled softly. Pregnant women tended to. Alex lay on the table and lifted her shirt up around her stomach. Derek smiled brightly.

"I love this." He said to her.

"Me too." Alex said as Dr. White squirted the gel onto her stomach. Alex squirmed. It was so cold. Lilah squealed as she watched the adults.

"Okay, here we go." Dr. White said beginning the ultrasound. Alex and Derek stared at the screen. The baby looked so small.

"There's your little brother or sister." Derek pointed the screen. Lilah grabbed his finger and nibbled on it.

"Is it healthy?" Alex asked, "After my miscarriage I've really tried to keep myself perfect." Dr. White nodded.

"Very healthy. She has a strong spine and a strong heart beat." He said, "And She's probably be a dancer with legs spread like that." Alex giggled nervously.

"Did you say it was a girl?" She said.  
"it's not a boy?" Derek asked. Dr. White shook his head.

"You're having a little girl." He told them, "You're getting a little sister, Lilah."

"Wow." Alex smiled looking at Derek, "We're having another girl." He looked at her and nodded.

"That's so wonderful." he whispered. he stared at his daughter that was on the screen. Sure he had his heart set on a little boy, but a little girl was just as wonderful now that he had it.

October 9th, 2004

Week 20

Everyone in the station now knew that Derek was having another little girl. Of course there was some friendly ribbing. Derek didn't mind though.  
"Aren't you going to mind?" Lombardo asked him, "Three women on the rag." Derek chuckled softly.

"I have like twelve years before that happens." He said to him washing the front of the engine.

"I don't know. Girls are starting earlier and earlier nowadays." Lombardo said. Derek groaned.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Walsh asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Periods." Derek said. Walsh stopped in his tracks.

"That's absolutely disgusting." Walsh frowned, "What would the two of you know about...that?"

"Oh plenty." Lombardo said, "I am married after all."

"The good thing about Alex being pregnant is that she doesn't get her period." Derek told the men said.

"Uncle D!!" Derek turned around and saw his niece Jessica running toward him.

"Jessie!" he cried scooping her up, "What are you doing here?"

"We're visiting." Jessica said. Derek looked over to the door and saw his sister and nephew. Abigail had a huge black eye.  
"I see." he said putting her down. "Abby, what happened?"

"We um, we came for a visit." She smiled.

"Come here, Davey." Derek said taking his nephew's hand. he looked at Walsh, "Can you take David and Jessica up stairs?"

"Sure." He said taking the kids hands and led them up the stairs. Derek turned back to his sister.

"You have a black eye." He said to her. Abigail tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

"You're very smart." She chuckled. Derek walked up to her and stared at the eye.

"How did you get it, Abigail Mauve." He said.

"Oh, you're middle naming me..." She said.

"Abby, please." Derek said. Abby closed her eyes.

"He didn't mean to." She said. Derek's blood began to boil.

"Who? Samuel?" He asked. Abigail nodded. "That son of a bitch."

"Don't freak out." She said.  
"Don't freak out?? He hit you, Abby!" Derek cried, "You're not going back to him."

"I know. It's been going on for four years. I've had enough.' She said.

"He's going to pay for what he's done to you." Derek snapped. No one laid a finger on any of his sisters without paying.

* * *

Derek and Joe walked up the stairs to Abigail's house. Derek needed back up because he wasn't going to be nice. He pounded on the door.

"Samuel, open up." Derek growled.

"Calm down." Joe said to him. Derek gave him a nasty look when Samuel opened up the door.

"Derek..." He whispered. Derek grabbed Samuel by his collar and pushed him into the house.

"You son of a bitch. You're so lucky she came to me and not Paddy or Kevin. They would have been here with a gun." Derek yelled, spit flew in Samuel's face. "Me, I'm going to kick the living shit out of you!!"

"Calm down, D!" Samuel yelled.

"You've been hitting her way too long." Derek said punching Samuel in the face. Joe couldn't help but to smirk. Derek pushed him into the wall violently.

"Oh god! Please stop!" Samuel cried.

"You shouldn't have hit his sister, Man." Joe smiled. Derek punched him again.

"You come near Abby, or Jessie, or David ever and I mean ever again you will have my fist so far up your nose you will never be able to breath again!" Derek seethed, "You got it?? GOT IT!?"

"God, I got it!" Samuel cried. Derek let him go and stalked out of the house. No one was going to hurt his family. Derek would protect his siblings until his dying day.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	26. Dragons

****

October 22nd, 2004

Week 22

In just a month Lilah would be one years old. Derek and Alex couldn't believe it. It was wonderful to see her change, but they wished it wasn't happening this fast. Abigail was still with them. It was nice having his family with him, but Derek was getting tired of the extra kids.

"What do you think about the name McKenna?" Abigail asked.

"It's too trendy." Alex said putting the baby name book down, "This is what I'm thinking. Tell me if I'm off base."

"All right." Derek said looking at her.

"Lilah Winter. Lilah is an old fashion yet current name. Winter is a weird naturey name." Alex said, "I think we should try to go with that theme again." Derek and Abigail nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said looking back at the book.

"Abigail is an old name yet now." Abigail said.

"I love you, but no." Derek chuckled. Abigail rolled her eyes at her brother. "We could have an Alexandra Jr." She giggled.

"I think not." Alex said as Lilah stood up with a squeal, "We see you, Pumpkin. We're not ignoring you." Lilah squealed louder and lifted her left foot up. "Derek..."

"Lilah." He grinned looking at her.

"Come to Mommy, Lilah bean." Alex stretched out her arms. Lilah laughed loudly took a step.  
"That's it." Derek whispered watching his little girl start to toddle towards Alex.

"Oh my god." Alex laughed, "You're doing great!"

"Like a pro." Abigail laughed. Lilah toddled into Alex's arms, grabbing the book from her, and began to chew on it.  
"Oh, Sweetheart." Alex laughed. Derek ran his hand through his hair.  
"I can't believe she did that." He whispered.

"She walks just as good as her dad." Abigail winked. Derek gave his little sister a look as Alex snatched the book away from Lilah.

"You ate the V's." Alex chuckled smoothing out the page. She looked down, "Hey..."

"What?" Derek asked. Alex smiled.

"I just remembered a name we had on our list." Alex said. Derek looked at her expectantly. "Lilah drooled all over Victoria." Derek's face brightened up.

"Victoria Ember." He said, "I forgot."

"Lilah Winter and Victoria Ember." Abigail said.

"They sound perfect together." Alex said. Lilah squealed patting Alex's belly.

"Mama." She said.  
"That's Victoria. Can you say Victoria?" Alex asked. Lilah giggled rubbing her stomach again.

"Bebe." She said. Alex smiled.

"Yes. That's baby." She said looking at Derek, "So, Victoria Ember?" Derek nodded.

"Victoria ember Kelly it is." He said.

"Great." Alex said letting go of Lilah and watched her walk to Abigail. God, the past five minutes were wonderful. Lilah's first steps and a name for the baby. Finally life was again falling back into place.

November 5th, 2004

Week 24

Now that Abigail had moved back in with his parents, Derek had a free room to turn into a magical nursery. He and Alex had decided on a Victorian theme...Very untraditional said Beth.

"I like the maroon and gold for the curtains." Alex said rubbing her stomach. Derek nodded taking the swatches down.

"Me too." he said looking at one wall, "you think if we paint a knight slaying a dragon on that wall it'll be too much for her?"

"No." Alex laughed, "I love murals."

"Me too. I don't think I could do it though." Derek rubbed his chin, "You think Adam could do it?" Alex nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, he would love it." Alex rubbed her stomach, "We're hungry."

"When are you guys not?" Derek said extending his hand, "I'll get you ladies something."

"Thanks." Alex took his hand and the two of them walked back down stairs. It was so nice that everything was falling into place finally. When they walked into the kitchen, Alex picked up the phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Hello?" Adam picked up his phone.

"Hello, sexy." Alex smiled. Adam chuckled.

"Hey, Lexie." He said, "You're not in labour are you?"

"No." She snickered, "I need a favour of you. Well, Victoria needs a favour."

"Vickie isn't even born yet and she needs favors?" Adam asked.

"Yup." She chuckled.

"Well, what is it?" Adam asked.

"Derek and I are doing Victoria's nursery is a…well, a Victorian theme." Alex explained, "We need a mural on one side of her room."

"Of what?" He asked.  
"We were thinking a knight slaying a dragon." Alex said. Adam chuckled.  
"That sounds really cool." He said, "I suppose you're asking me for my help, Lex?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Would you be willing to help us out? I could always hire some no name person, but I think it'll be better if her Uncle Adam does it for her."

"I will be happy to do it." He said, "I'll make a few sketches for you guys to look at tonight."

"Thank you so much, Adam." Alex exhaled, "It'll be fantastic."

"So, How are you feeling, Lexie?" Adam asked.  
"Oh, fine." She said, "Tired I guess."

"It'll only get worse." Adam said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." She said.  
"How are Lilah and Derek?" Adam asked her.

"They're fine." She said. "Lilah is getting so big. You need to come by and see her."

"I know, I've been slacking in the uncle department lately." Adam said to her, "Maybe I'll come over for Sunday dinner."  
"I'd love that, Sweetie." Alex smiled, rubbing her belly, "Victoria is kicking hard. I think she approves too."

"Well, good. I'm glad I can have an effect on her already." Adam said.

"Oh you do." She said, "Well, The food is ready."

"Go eat. I'll call you later okay?" Adam asked.

"Okay." Alex said, "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Lexie." He said as they both hung up. The two Taylor children could go month without talking, but when they did it was like no time had passed at all. They loved each other so much and Alex knew it'd always be like that.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	27. Momma

November 19th, 2004  
Week 26

It was amazing to see Victoria's nursery walls slowly come to life under the hands of Adam. One wall he had painted a huge mountain with a knight on top of it fighting a dragon. It looked like something from Lord of The Rings. One the opposite wall, He had painted a gorgeous castle with peasants dancing around. On the wall where the door was, Adam was in the process of painting a princess picking flowers. It was gorgeous.

"Do you want some lemonade?" Alex asked her brother as he walked into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"That sounds good. What do you have to eat?" Adam said turning the water on.

"I'm making Lilah some pasta. Do you want some too?" She asked.

"Will you cut it for me?" Adam smirked as he sat at the table in front of his niece.

"They're tiny so I don't need to cut." She said. Adam winked and looked at Lilah.

"Oh Miss Winter, your birthday is in five days." He said, "What are we going to do?" Lilah giggled reaching for his nose.

"Dum dum." She giggled.

"Yes, Uncle Adam is a dumb dumb." Alex giggled as she grabbed a couple of bowls.

"I think she's trying to say Adam." He said, "Say Uncle Adam."

"Dum dum." Lilah bounced in her eye chair.

"See? I told you." Adam beamed with pride, "I'm uncle Dum dum."

"You can say that again." Alex said putting a plate of pasta in front of her brother. "Eat."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, "So, what are you doing for Lilah's birthday?" Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"We're thinking just a huge family get together." She said, "Lilah won't even know what's going on."

"Sure she will." Adam smiled. "You need to take tons of pictures."

"We will. Don't worry." Alex said, "I'm just so exhausted lately. I can't imagine running a birthday party."

"Well, you know Derek and I will help out all that we can." Adam said as he ate the pasta. He watched Lilah pick up the pieces with her finger and shove them into her mouth. He chuckled under his breath, "How often do you think Gay people are allowed to adopt?" Alex shrugged.

"Depends on the situation I suppose." She said. "I think it'd be a little harder than straight people, but sort of the same you know?"

"No." Adam chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Straight couples nearly always get the baby if they're in the running with a single straight person." Alex explained, "I think a gay couple would be more likely to get the baby than a single gay person."

"So, us single queers are the low man on the totem pole." Adam said staring at his sister. Alex frowned.  
"Now I wouldn't say that." She said, "Why all these questions?"

"Because I want to be a dad." Adam said, "I get to paint Victoria's room and plan Lilah's birthday. It's wonderful, but I want to do that for my own children." Alex sat down next to her brother.

"Then have a child, Adam." Alex said, "You can get a surrogate."

"Will you do it?" Adam asked. Alex was taken aback for a moment.

"Adam, I have a dangerous job. It's dangerous for me to be pregnant with my own children." She said.  
"So, you'd rather fight fires than let me have a child?" Adam frowned deeply.

"I didn't say that." Alex said taking his hand. "I'm still pregnant with Vicki. It's going to take awhile for my body to get ready to have another baby. I've been pregnant three times in the past year. I need to wait."

"I'm not asking you to do it the day after Vicki is born." Adam said, "I mean like in two years." Alex smiled tenderly at him.

"I'll need to discuss this with Derek." She said, "But thank you for considering me." Alex leaned over and wrapped her arms around her brother. She felt so honored that he wanted her to do this. Frankly, if she wasn't pregnant, she'd be running to the doctors now. She couldn't wait for Adam to experience the joys of parenthood.

December 3rd, 2004

Week 28

Lilah was one. It made Alex cry. She couldn't believe her baby girl was one. Soon Victoria would be one before she knew it.

"Come here, Baby." Derek stepped off the porch. Lilah looked up from a pile of snow and squealed when she saw her dad.

"Go get him." Alex said. Lilah pulled herself up and waddled to Derek. She was having troubles walking while in a snow suit.

"Good girl." Derek smiled when she threw herself against his legs. She hugged him tightly. It made Derek's heart soar whenever she hugged him like that. "Do you like the snow?"

"No." Lilah said.

"Do you like daddy?" Derek asked.

"No." Lilah said with a smile. Alex chuckled gently.

"Her word of the day I think." She told him. Derek scooped Lilah up and walked over to the snow pile. Alex put the sled on top and Derek put Lilah on It. Derek got behind her.

"Watch her face." He said.

"Wait." Alex waddled down the slope of their yard and pulled her camera out. "Go, D."

"Ready, Li?" Derek asked. Lilah squealed and bounced. He pushed himself off of the slope.

"Ahh!" Lilah yelled as they slid down the slope quickly.

"Fun huh?" Derek asked her as they slid past Alex. He put his foot out and stopped the sled. Lilah kicked her legs.  
"Mo! Mo!" She yelled.

"We'll go again in a second." Derek got up. He took the rope and began to pull Lilah.

"I wish I could go sledding." Alex said, "I think I got some great pictures."

"Well, Lilah is a great subject." Derek said running fast. The sled went fast behind him. Alex smiled. It was nice to see Derek's legs not giving him any trouble any more. Sure he had bad days sometimes, but today wasn't one of them.

"Momma!" Lilah extended her arms.

"Get on the sled." Derek said, "I'll pull you girls around."

"Oh lord." Alex chuckled. She slowly lowered herself onto the red sled. She crossed her legs with a groan. If she wasn't this pregnant, she'd be rolled around in the snow with Lilah, but she was so tired and uncomfortable. Lilah scooted against him.

"There you go." Derek said, "Are you ladies ready?"

"Go!!" Lilah squealed. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Go, Daddy!" Alex cheered.  
"I have some extra weight on here. It's hard." Derek said.

"Shut up." Alex chuckled. Lilah bounced with joy.

"Let's go, Princesses." Derek began to pull the sled. Yeah, it was a tad harder, but hey they were going to have fun.

"Let's go get milk at the corner market." Alex said, "I need to get some." Derek chuckled pulling the sled onto the snowy side walk.

"This is crazy." He said.

"Didn't your mom ever pull you guys on the sled to the supermarket when you were little?" Alex asked.

"My mom had too many kids." Derek chuckled. "Your mom had the right number."

"We're about to have the right number too." She told him.

"You've got that right." Derek said, "I wonder who Vicki is going to look more like. Me or you?"

"Well, Lilah is a good mix so I suspect Victoria will too." She said. Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"I just hope she doesn't have my nose." He said.

"I hope you're right." Alex giggled. This was so fun. It brought back a lot of fun memories of her and Adam when they were little. She couldn't wait to pull both Lilah and Victoria on the sled and hearing them both laugh with joy. Soon….

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	28. Time

****

December 17th, 2004

Week 30

It was getting to the end of the pregnancy and frankly Alex was excited. She wanted to have her two little girls in her arms. It'd be perfect.

"Careful." Alex said following Lilah up the stairs. The baby laughed loudly making it to the top.

"Look who's here." Holly ran over to Lilah and scooped her up.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"There she is." Walsh waved, "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine." She said handing Holly Lilah's sippy cup. "We thought we'd come for a visit. Where's daddy?"

"Taking a shower." Walsh said, "We just got back from a fire."

"How is he doing with it?" Alex asked.

"He's fine, Alex." Walsh chuckled kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about him. He's a fighter."

"I know." Alex said sitting down at the kitchen table. She watched Holly get on the floor to play with Lilah. The baby squealed with delight. Alex chuckled, "You're good with babies."

"They have the same mental ability." Carlos said walking up the stairs.

"Babies are actually more intelligent than adults. Adults close their minds to new ideas, but babies don't." Holly gave Carlos a look. He stuck out his tongue. Holly giggled as she tickled Lilah.

"No lover's quarrels please." Alex winked. Derek walked down the stairs with a smile.  
"What are you ladies doing here?" He asked.

"I was getting restless." Alex kissed his cheek. He rubbed her stomach, "I had to get out of the house. Lilah laughed loudly reaching for Derek.  
"Daddy!" She said. He bent down and picked her up.

"Hey, Sweet pea." He said kissing her cheek.

"That's so sweet." Holly said standing back up. She looked at Carlos, "Babies are so sweet."

"I've had one." he stated, "They have their moments, but they cry a lot." Holly rolled her eyes.  
"All humans cry. It's a natural thing." Holly said.  
"I don't cry." Carlos said.  
"Bull," Derek laughed loudly, "Remember when he hit his nads on the pole? That was priceless." All the firefighters began laughing. Carlos flushed with anger.  
"That thing should have a warning." He said.  
"No Dumbasses beyond this point." Derek chuckled. Carlos growled and stomped up the stairs. "He's worse than Lilah."

"I've always thought that." Alex said easing herself down in a chair. Derek looked at her and sighed.

"You look tired." He said.  
"I am." She told him. There was no denying it. "Try carrying around an extra fifty pounds and running after Lilah Bean all the time. It's getting hard."

"Maybe we should get your mother to come by and help us." Derek suggested. Alex shot him a look.

"Don't do that to me." She said, "I want to enjoy my girls by myself."

"It was just a suggestion, Sweetheart." Derek said, "We'll need help once the baby comes."

"We'll manage just fine." Alex told him. "You have enough siblings who will be willing to help if we need it, which I don't think we will."

"Okay." Derek chuckled. He didn't want to fight with her. He had learned with the first pregnancy, Pregnant women were always right. He wasn't going to push his luck.

January 1st, 2005

Week 32

****

Alex was happy for the new year to start. 2004 wasn't the best year she had ever experience. This year would be the best.

"MAMA!" Lilah screamed as she flung her leg over the side of her crib. Alex rushed over and grabbed her.

"Mama is here." She said. "I don't like it when you try to get out of your crib yourself. One of these times you're going to kill yourself." Lilah looked at her and began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Funna." She giggled. Alex rolled her eyes and brought Lilah out to their own bedroom.

"Daddy, your daughter needs a change. I did it last time." She said. Derek opened on eye and looked at her.

"You're kidding right? I've had a long day." He said. Alex out Lilah on his chest. Derek groaned.

"I've had long day too. It's now your turn. I need to rest or my blood pressure is going to soar and I will g into labour sooner. Do you want that?" She asked. "We already lot one pregnancy. I won't do it again."

"All right. All right." Derek slid out of bed with Lilah in his arms. Alex plopped down on the bed with a groan. Sometimes Derek could be a stubborn mule. He rarely got to say the Women's Work speech, but when he did Alex gave him a dose of his own medicine.

"Alex, where are the wipes?" Derek called out. She chuckled.

"They're in the purple container on her dresser." Alex said.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Alex shook her head. He was unbelievable. "Hey, Alex?"

"What, Derek?" She laughed. He was strange.  
"Where are her diapers?" He asked her. Alex sat up and looked at the door. This was ridiculous.

"They're underneath her changing table. That's why we have a thing called a changing table." She told him. She could hear him grumbling from the nursery. "I love you, Derek."

"I know you do." He walked into the bedroom again. Lilah looked happier. How wouldn't be happier? She was clean now.

"Come lay down you two." Alex said. Derek crawled back into bed and Lilah snuggled in between them. Alex smiled. God, this certainly was the life. "Are you happy with everything? Lilah, Victoria, and everything." Derek nodded.

"Of course I am, baby. I may groan and moan every once and awhile, but I'm a guy. It's my job." He told her.

"Lord." She laughed, "You're so romantic."

"I know." Derek beamed. He looked down at Lilah and smiled brighter. "The three of you have touched my life more than I thought could happen. I appreciate that."

"Well good because it can be hard work sometimes." Alex said.  
"Don't I know that." Derek said. They truly did love each other. Every marriage was hard especially one of a fire fighter. When Victoria came, Derek knew their family would feel complete and happy.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	29. The End

****

February 26th, 2005

Week 40

He thought he would get used to winter after winter sucking, but Derek almost had enough of it. One day it would be snowing the next day there would be freezing rain. There was always so much work to do in this season. People were stupid.

"What time do you think you'll be home by?" Alex asked as she waddled into the kitchen. She hated having him leave on her due date, but they had to eat.

"Supper time I think." He told her, "Call my mom or Adam if you need help." Alex nodded as she eased herself down into the chair.

"I think I can handle Lilah Bean." Alex chuckled.

"Oh that's what you think." Derek kissed her forehead, "I'll call you later." He slid his jacket on and walked out the front door. Derek looked around him. Snow. Bone chilling snow. He trudged through it to get to his car. He'd have to shovel when he got home so Alex wouldn't slip and hurt herself.

"Derek?" Alex stood in the door way. He turned around and smiled.

"Drop something?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my water." Alex said. Derek stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He croaked out.

"My water broke right when you stepped out of the house." She giggled.

"What?" He bolted up the stairs, nearly slipping on the ice. Alex shook her head.

"you're going to kill yourself." She said.

"Did you say that your water broke?" he asked.

"I did say that." Alex said, "Can you get Lilah dressed? I'll call Mom."

"Oh! OKAY!" He bolted back into the house. Alex shook her head. She took out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" Beth said as she picked the phone off.

"Hi Momma." Alex said getting into the car.

"Oh hey baby." She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh just fine." Alex smiled, "I'm sitting in the car waiting for Derek to get Lilah dressed."

"Where are you guys going?" Beth asked, "You need to be careful. You're very pregnant."

"I know, Mom." Alex chuckled, "We're on our way to the hospital because my water broke. Can you come to the hospital and watch Lilah?" Beth was silent for a moment.

"You're having the baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "Today is finally here."

9:15 am

Alex looked at the cards in her hands. She felt fine. She was just bored. She looked up at Derek and smirked.

"Do you have any twos?" She asked. Derek groaned.

"Shit." He handed her three twos. "You suck."

"I know." She smiled. "Do you think When we have this baby that we'll be able to divide our attention well between the girls?"

"Of course." Alex rolled her eyes. "Your turn."

"Okay. Well, do you have any fours?" Derek asked. Alex grinned and shook her head.

"Sorry. Nothing." She said. Derek groaned loudly and threw his cards down.

"You completely suck." He muttered. Alex giggled.

"You're such a cry baby." She said.

"No I'm not." Derek said leaning back in his chair. He glanced at his wife and saw the colour drain from her face, "Are you okay?"

"N-No…" She grunted as a contraction ripped through her body. God, she had forgotten how this felt. It sucked.

"Just breath, Baby." Derek said. Alex groaned. She hated it when he said that. What was she going to do? Hold her breath the entire time. Alex exhaled.

"I know what to do, Derek." She informed him.

"I know you do." Derek said putting his cards down, "I fold."

"We're not playing poker." Alex smiled.

"You're bluffing." He said. Alex giggled.

"Do you think Lilah will be a good big sister?" Alex asked him. Derek shook his head.

"Nope. She's going to be evil and torture her." He said.

"That's not funny." Alex frowned. Derek laughed.

"Of course she's going to be a good big sister. They're close in age so they're going to be growing up together." Derek said, "That's the way to do it."

"Well, we are doing it." Alex said as she put her hands on her stomach, "I don't want to play anymore."

"We wont." Derek picked up all the cards. "Do you need anything?"

"A drink. I'm thirsty." Alex began to relax against her pillows.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Derek asked as he stood dup. Alex nodded.

"And check on Lilah." She said.

"Of course." Derek gave her a playful wink as he walked out of the room. He took in a deep breath. Okay, it felt good to get out of that room.

11:55 am

Her contractions were getting closer. She was sure she only had a few hours left. Right now, they were waiting on Dr. White to come and examine her.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked. Derek shook his head.

"The only thing I'm nervous about is having two babies in diapers." he said. Alex lay there and thought about it. Yes, that wouldn't be fun. Dr. White knocked on the door.

"Knock. Knock." he smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hi." Alex smiled.

"How's the mommy to be?" He asked.

"Fine." Alex said, "I'm anxious get this over with." Dr. White chuckled as he snapped on his gloves.

"It'll be over before you know it." Dr. White walked over to her, "I'm going to see how dilated you are."

"Knock yourself out." Alex said taking Derek's hand. Dr. White began to examine Alex. She winced. She really didn't enjoy this part.

"you're coming along nicely, Alexandra." Dr. White smiled, "You're eight almost nine centimeters."

"Awesome." Derek grinned.  
"So it'll be any time now, huh?" Alex asked. Dr White nodded as he took his gloves off.

"It could be twenty minutes or two hours. Who knows. It's all up to the baby." He smiled. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Victoria Ember." Derek said.

"That's perfect in my humble opinion." Dr White said, "I'll be back soon to check on you all right?"

"All right. Thank you." Alex looked at Derek, "eight centimeters."

"I know. It's so cool." Derek said. Alex began to sigh again. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to think I'm a bad person." She said. Derek shook his head.

"I highly doubt that." he said. Alex sighed again.

"Well. I think back to the miscarriage. I wanted that baby, but if I didn't have that miscarriage I wouldn't be having Victoria and I wouldn't change anything." She told him, "I'm so very thankful to have her." Derek nodded.

"I understand. I think about that too." He said. "Things happen for a reason."  
"I know that now." Alex smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

1:17 pm

Alex had managed to doze off. She didn't' know how she did it though. It didn't last long because a loud noise jerked her away. She looked over to the fetal monitor. It's lights and buzzers were going off. That wasn't a good thing.

"Derek, get the doctor." She said sitting up. Derek bolted out of the room. Within second, Him and Dr White were back here. "What's going on?" Dr. White grabbed the portable ultrasound and put it on her stomach.

"Everything will be fine." Derek said taking her hand. Alex heard Dr. White curse under his breath.

"Sally, page the OR. Tell them we're on our way." he said.

"Wait! What's going on?" Alex cried. Panic starting to over take her body. Dr. Whit looked at her.

"Your baby is in distress. The cord is wrapped around her neck." He informed the parents.

"Oh my god." Derek whispered.

"We need to have an emergency c-section." He said unhooking her IV bag. He put it on the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alex asked.

"She will be if we get her out right now." Dr. White said as several nurses pulled Alex's bed into the hallway.

"Derek!" Alex cried.

"I'm right behind you." Derek said. Dr. White looked at him.

"They're going to take her in that room the prepare her. You can come with me and sterilize yourself." He said, "Change into scrubs, put a cap on and some booties."

"Okay." Derek whispered as a nurse handed him a pile of things. It only took him a minute to get dressed. He was worried about the baby.

"Ready?" Dr White asked.

"Ready." Derek mumbled as Dr. White led him to the OR. Derek saw that Alex had been taken care of. He walked by her side. She had been crying.

"Now, can you feel this, Alexandra?" Dr. White asked.  
"No." She said.

"Good." Dr white looked at the nurses, "I'm going to make my first cut." Derek leaned down and kissed Alex's forehead.

"She can't die, Derek." She whispered.

"She's not going to die." Derek said, "She is a Kelly after all."

"How are you doing over there, Alexandra?" Dr White asked.

"There's a lot of pressure." She said, "Feels weird."  
"That's normal." He smiled beneath his mask. "I'm cutting into the uterus."

"You're all cut up." Derek said.

"Good." She mumbled.

"Here she is." Dr. White said. Derek looked over as saw Dr. White slid his hand beneath the baby and pull her out. His heart thumped loudly. The cord was wrapped so tightly around the baby's neck. She was blue.. Dr. White cut the cord and unraveled it. She gasped for air and immediately began to pink up.  
"Oh my god." Derek whispered. Victoria began to scream bloody murder.

"Is she okay?" Alex began to cry.

"She's perfect." Dr. White said handing the baby to the nurse, "I'm going to close you up."

"They're cleaning her up and wrapping her in a blanket." Derek said.

"I want to see her. I want to see her." Alex said trying to crane her neck to see the baby.

"Here she comes." Derek said as the nurse handed Victoria off to him. "Hi Baby." She was gorgeous. She looked like Lilah. Derek kissed the baby. He knelt down showing the baby to Alex.

"Hi honey." She whispered. The baby was gorgeous. Alex kissed Victoria's cheek. It was amazing how powerful this moment was. She thought she was going to loose her precious baby girl, but she was right here and Alex couldn't be more happy. Her family was complete and her life was complete. That was an amazing feeling

THE END

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


End file.
